A Demons Love
by RedWine-StickyMacarons
Summary: Takes Stage After the second season of Black butler. Ciel wants to learn how to be a demon and Sebastian wants a different kind of contract. Warning: Yaoi, Mpregs, Lemon, and Character killing. Black butler belongs to Yana Toboso, Sadly not me.
1. A new Kind of contract

RW: So first story. Please tell me if there is any mistakes, and please Don't hate. you know what they say haters gunna hate, hate, hate. Characters will kinda be different from the show. I would appreciate it. ^~^ (Oh yea first chapter is short but I blame Google Docs.)

Ciel sat up in his bed stretching. Being a demon was boring especially when your butler hated you or so thought Ciel. Ciel yawned, and stood up. "Sebastian..." as if on cue the elder demon came. "Yes my lord?" Sebastian looked at the young master. "You no longer have to call me that. If we're going to spend lots of time together, might as well make it bearable." Sebastian tilted his head. "You can call me Ciel. And besides I want to know how to be a demon. Teach me how." Sebastian eyes glowed.

"We'll then-" Sebastian smirked at the younger "That means you'll be listening to me. I'm your mentor." Ciel looked away "I guess" Sebastian smirked "Would you like to start today? Or tomorrow?" Ciel looked down "Tomorrow. But I want a lazy day today" Sebastian looked away. "Yes of course Master" Ciel gave the floor a glare. "You're dismissed."

The butler smiled and looked up "Does that mean I'm on my free time and can do whatever I want?" Ciel nodded. "Yes, you can" Sebastian tackled Ciel. Ciel yelped "What are you doing?!" Sebastian smirked and kissed him. Ciel was surprised by the kiss, first unsure what to do then he relaxed into it. If only Ciel had known what his words could cause. "Bocchan~ I want to tell you a little secret~"

It was indeed true, Sebastian had the forbidden feeling for his master. Even though demons can't love, his master has made those human feelings show up. He would have done anything for the little one, never questioning him. Even though those feeling were forbidden for a butler, he felt them. Sebastian would get excited every time he would touch Ciel. Every night Sebastian has to relieve himself of a problem, he would never satisfy himself. Sadly there was only so much he could do. During those 2 years heat was the worst. "W...what se...Sebastian?" Sebastian craved to hear his name from those soft sweet lips.

Time to test out if the feeling's mutual "I love you Ciel." Ciel froze and looked at the demon face to find some expression that he was joking. To Ciel this feeling was very mutual, He loved Sebastian more than anything in the world but how could he express that to him when he wanted his soul? "I-...I... Lo-" he started to blush in the frustration. Sebastian smirked at his sweet little blush. "Shh... Bocchan~ No words have to be said" He leaned down to his ear and licked it before saying in a slow sensual tone "Just express with body language~" he kissed his Little master before removing the restricting clothes covering that frail, pale body.

"Seba-" Sebastian silenced him with a kiss. "Only screams and moans to night My, Love." Sebastian was going to take his innocents, Ciel owed him that much. It's not like he was going to eat all of his soul. Sebastian was going to save some just to have Ciel as a pet, his pet. Though that stupid female demon had go and ruin his dinner plans. Ciel was his and he was going to take him. Even if Ciel did not wish he was going to. He wanted that sweet, sweet, innocents.

Even though Ciel is a demon, you can still smell that precious soul he once had. Sebastian trailed kisses down the younger demon chest. He smirked when Ciel Moaned loudly when he licked a cute pink nipple. Sebastian groaned Ciel was so sweet. "Bocchan I want to do something" Ciel looked up at the elder "yes?" Sebastian moved up so he was eye level with him. " I want to make you my demon mate." Ciel froze "It's not summer yet" Sebastian chuckled. "It doesn't have to be summer, that is a one night stand you're referring to. I want you as a life mate."

Ciel looked at the demon in question "Life mate?" Sebastian smiled 'He's such a kitten' "Yes It's like demon terms for 'Marriage' We'll be together till then end." Ciel had that 'Oh face'. "o….ok. what exactly do you do?" Sebastian traced Ciel's contracted eye. "Well I have to replace the existing contract with a new one but this one will take different measures, I will mark you as mine. Usually it would be both mark each other at the same time, but you can not take that on yet" Sebastian purred out. Ciel pouted "Why can't I mark you?!" Sebastian Smiled "Because to do so You would need to be in a demonic form. You can clearly not do that yet, so it will have to hold off, but till then I will Mark you." Ciel sighed that demon was correct. "When will I be able to turn into my demonic form?"

Sebastian kissed Ciel cheek loving the taste "The day we find out what kind of demon you are. For example I am A Raven demon, and Claude is a Spider demon." Ciel stuck his tongue out at the name of the Golden eyed demon. "But there are way to influence one's demonic animal." Ciel perked up at this "As?" Sebastian smiled at the younger ones curiosity "If I wanted to influence you as a Raven I would Show you birds, make you eat like bird. Teach you how to hunt as such. Now if I were to influence you as a cat demon, I would do the same Just teach you how to hunt and act like a cat." Sebastian smiled, Ciel Shivered even though he was cured of asthma and allergies he still hated cats. "As the same for a dog?" Ciel smirked as Sebastian eyes darkened "Yes it is Ciel". Sebastian leaned down "I'm going to mark you. I have to change into my demonic form Ciel. Please don't fear."

Ciel Snorted "Like I'll be scared of you. You forget I've seen many things in my time." Sebastian chuckled at the child. "My demonic form can bring fear into even the greatest of all humans" Sebastian stood up and backed up. A dark cloud of smoke Circled him and some Black raven feathers. when the smoke ended Ciel couldn't believe his eyes.


	2. A long night

Thanks for reading! And a thanks to my baby bro who prof read this for me!sorry also it took so long to type up.  
~ Lemon for this chapter~  
~RW-SM

Sebastian was beautiful. Sebastian had very sleek black wings, a long tail with a pointed end. Sebastian's hair was long and a glossy black, which most females would be jealous of. He had a very long black nails, sorta like Undertakers but more pointed and more deadly. The only thing that was terrifying was his teeth but Ciel didn't worry.

"Do you like this form Ciel?~" Sebastian purred out, He smirked once he saw that amazed face from his little demon. Sebastian smelled Ciel, his soul, and his emotions. Right now Sebastian smelled amazement, which wasn't hard to tell by Ciel facial expression. "Sebastian…. you're…. you're…" Ciel couldn't quite spit it out.

Sebastian chuckled darkly "Beautiful?~ My dearest Ciel only you would think that. Others particularly fear me and this form." Sebastian said his demonic eyes flickering to his body then back down to his beloved demonic master or well used to be master any way. "Sebastian can I feel them?" Ciel stuttered out moving closer to the demon in front of him. "Go ahead love" he payed attention to Ciel movements.

Sebastian saw that Ciel had his eyes glued to his wings. It wasn't hard to put one and one together. To Ciel those beautiful wing looked soft and he wanted to feel for him. With no more names Like "Earl" or "Queens Guard Dog" Ciel didn't have to act mature, he could be as childish as he wanted not caring in the world who saw now. He didn't have a name to ruin, the Phantomhives were dead to start with anyway. With this new found permission to touch Ciel reached his hand out and carefully touched the feathers.

He pulled back a little when they puffed up a bit. "Its ok bocchan go ahead and touch them~" Sebastian silky voiced reached Ciel ears. Ciel put his full hand back on the feathers softly stroking up and down relishing in the softness of them. Ciel smiled enjoying the feel of them. Apparently Sebastian did too. Sebastian was enjoying the feeling of his black feathers being stroked by the child 'Soon my dear Ciel, just soon' Sebastian thought to himself.

Ciel walked to the back side of Sebastian and touched the other wing. They both had the same softness. Just like feathers. Ciel guessed that Sebastian was enjoying this to. "D-do you enjoy this to?" he silently cursed for the stutter under his chuckled and Ciel could feel the wings vibrate with his chuckle. " I very much do Ciel~ It feels nice to have somebody stroke my feathers." Ciel smiled more, and traced the feathers to Sebastian's shoulder blades. Sebastian was so large and muscular compared to the thirteen year old. Even his wings were bigger than him. Ciel didn't mind he knew he was short for his age.

"Bocchan this beauty hides the monster underneath, Deception and perfection are what hides it bocchan" Ciel looked up at Sebastian's head. He never thought about it before. "I see…." Ciel moved to the front of Sebastian careful of his tail. "Will I become a monster like you Sebastian?" Sebastian was shocked a little by the question but kept his smirk on his face. Sebastian leaned down a little to be face to face to Ciel. "I'm afraid you will have to." Sebastian cupped a lightly pink cheek and rubbed his thumb in a comforting manner. "If you want to survive you have to be a monster. But don't worry~ I'll be with you every step of the way~" Ciel blushed more at Sebastian's hand touching him. "Thats ok. I already was a monster as human, it won't make much of a difference as a demon" Sebastian chuckled, "Now now~ Ciel shall I quit stalling and get to the highlight of our night?" Ciel looked up at the demon, his red eye glowing like a candle in the darkness. "The marking? Well….. i'm not exactly stopping you." Ciel's blue and violet gleamed with fear and eagerness. Sebastian smiled with those deadly teeth showing. "Good~ I wouldn't want you backing down now" Sebastian picked Ciel up and kissed him softly on the lips.

Ciel knew about sex and knew he was around the age to start and explore it, but he never had the thought he would be having it with his demon, his very male demon. Sebastian made sure and contain himself not trying to scare Ciel. That would make things that much more difficult for him. Ciel was carried like if he was drop or handled wrong he would break into a million pieces.

He was actually thankful that Sebastian was holding back for him, being soft. Sebastian set Ciel on the bed and trailed his hands down that pale, and soft skinned boy. Sebastian fiercely kissed the soft untrained bubblegum lips. Ciel felt Sebastian lick his lips for entrance, Ciel slowly opened his mouth when a tongue invaded. Sebastian nearly moaned at the taste of that sweet mouth, licking the teeth and searching every inch of that mouth. Ciel felt as if he was trying to memorize his mouth. He felt as if Sebastian was doing all the work, if he remembered correctly sex needed both participants.

So Ciel shyly licked Sebastian's tongue moaning at the dark chocolate/ cinnamon taste. Sebastian smirked as Ciel licked his tongue and moaned. Ciel slowly closed his eyes, blushed, and leaned up for more, more of that addicting taste, more of his Sebastian. Sebastian leaned down and kissed the little demon. Getting more of the scent and taste in.

Sebastian fingers trailed down to the bottom of the shirt that was pulled down when Ciel got up. He pulled away from the kiss that could of have lasted for an eternity, to the piece of work he has created. Ciel was spread out on the bed, a blush covering his cheeks, hair sprayed out on the pillow, lips puffed from the kissing, and eyelids halfway covering the lust filled eyes. Sebastian was having a hard time controlling himself, he tried to take a deep breath but he could smell the arousal from the child below him. "Mmm~ bocchan you are so beautiful~" Sebastian purred to Ciel as he pulled off the shirt.

Ciel Blushed more and gasped at the cold air hitting his warm skin, causing goosebumps to appear. Sebastian leaned down to kiss the beautiful unmarked territory. "So beautiful" His lips ghosted over Ciel's neck. Ciel gasped and unconsciously tilted his head to the side making more room for that demon taking him softly and slowly. Sebastian kissed his neck taste in that pearly skin loving the taste. Ciel moaned out, loving the feeling of Sebastian on him. Sebastian's bear fingers ghosted over his nipples, this caused him to moan loudly. "Ah~ so your nipples are your weak spot?~" Those hard little nubs were already played with earlier time to put them out to the test. He pinched them causing Ciel to gasp and moan. Then he leaned down and barely licked those cute nipples. Once he got a good reaction he took it a step further by sucking and nipping them, causing them to turn a light shade of red.

Ciel moans were music to Sebastian ears. He wanted to make that boy scream his name. His lower regions were burning with passion to take the boy. He knew that if he moved to fast he would scare his prize away. 'I can last a bit longer.' Sebastian thought to him self. He moved his hands to the boy pants. He carefully distracted the boy by playing with his nipples. Ciel moaned "Hmmnnn~ Sebastian..." Sebastian pulled away from the nipple and licked his lips. His patience running thin. This little demon knew how to push him over the edge. Sebastian pulled off the boys pants to find Ciel wasn't wearing and underwear. "My my my~ Ciel going commando I see~ This is a surprise~" Sebastian chuckled out.

Ciel blush grew 10 times worse, he looked away embarrassed. Sebastian eyed Ciel now noticeable erection. "Did you get hard just from my kisses little Ciel?~" Sebastian teased. Ciel hisses at Sebastian in embarrassment. "B-be Quiet you!" Sebastian chuckled and leaned down to lick the erection. Ciel's hands went straight to Sebastian hair when he felt that devilish tongue lick the head of his erection. Sebastian bobbed his head up and down. He teased the head with tongue licking the beads of precum. Sebastian hummed around the whole base being able to fit all of Ciel In his mouth. Ciel bucked up the vibrations making him come so much closer to completion.

Sebastian deep throated Ciel. Ciel couldn't take it being Inexperienced it wasn't hard to cause him to come. "SEBASTIAN!" Ciel bucked up and cummed. Sebastian drank all that Ciel had to offer, not wasting one drop. Sebastian pulled away with a 'pop'. "Mmm~ you didn't last long~ but that's to be expected." Sebastian chuckled and he was so much closer to having what he wanted.

"Ha..." Ciel breathed hard. He was trying to catch his breath. Sebastian wasn't wearing any clothes so he didn't have to strip for Ciel wasting time. Sebastian tapped three fingers to Ciel lips who was trying to catch his breath. "Suck." Sebastian commanded, Ciel licked the fingers and drawled them closer to his mouth. Sucking on the three fingers Ciel made sure to get in between each and every one.

Sebastian watched as Ciel frantically sucked his fingers.

Sebastian chuckled darkly "Make sure to wet them thoroughly, they're going inside of you." Ciel blue and violet widen and he sucked harder. Ciel felt kinda scared, he didn't know if Sebastian was going to soft any more. Sebastian groaned patients running out. "Ahh~ good boy Ciel. I'm going to give you a little treat" Sebastian kissed Ciel ear real soft whispering those deadly sweet words. Ciel let go of the fingers with a 'pop'. He glanced down to see Sebastian's swollen member that was much, much bigger then him self.

Ciel gulped and looked up, Sebastian'a demonic eyes stared backed at him. "You like what you see?~" Sebastian purred out. Ciel whimpered "Sebastian you're big." Sebastian chuckled and laid Ciel back down. "Thank you." Sebastian trailed those fingers down to that pink puckered hole. Sebastian kissed Ciel to distract him from the pain. Ciel welcomed the distraction kissing Sebastian feverishly. Sebastian stuck in one finger, Ciel groaned in return. Ciel felt the finger enter him, it didn't exactly hurt but felt weird. He pulled away from the kiss and clenched his mussels. Sebastian groan, the heat ,and tightness of the younger was incredible.

He wanted in that heat but didn't want to hurt his little Ciel. Sebastian entered a second finger when he felt that Ciel was ready. Ciel gasped in pain and tear pricked in the corner of his eyes. Sebastian kissed them. "Shh... I'm sorry it will feel good real quick." Sebastian curled his fingers and moved them trying to find- "Ah!~ Sebastian!~" Ciel gasped and moaned. Sebastian smirked "Found it. See this spot Ciel?~ This is your prostate. When used correctly it can cause great pleasure~" Ciel closed his eyes and moaned as Sebastian thrust his fingers to hit that spot.

Sebastian didn't add another finger until Ciel was thrusting down on his fingers. He added another finger and Ciel gasped but didn't really care and loved the pleasure mixed with pain. "Mm~ my little Ciel look at you thrusting on my fingers, moaning~ You must be enjoying this." Sebastian said pulling the three fingers out. Ciel groaned at the lost. "Why did you stop?" Ciel said with a blush.

"Trust me you'll like what's next~" Sebastian licked his fingers, enjoying the taste. "Mm~ just like those sweets you love so much~." Ciel blushes more when he felt Sebastian line up. "WAIT! Yo- you won't fit!" Sebastian chuckled "Yes I will~ watch me." Sebastian thrusted all the way in. The pucker hole tore a bit giving Sebastian a bloody lubricant.

Ciel cried in pain "Sebastian! Ow! Stop! It hurts." Sebastian moaned finally In the suffocating heat. Ciel clenched his muscles tight still feeling the stinging pain. Sebastian felt as if Ciel was squeezing off his member, but didn't move. Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel. Ciel slowly stop griping Sebastian member and started to feel some pleasure.

"Move Sebastian" Sebastian smirked and finally with the consent of Ciel he could do as he pleased. Sebastian slowly pulled out and without mercy started to pound In to Ciel. "AH!~" And with each brutal thrust he would hit that sweet spot. "I'm going to start the- *Moan* New contract." Sebastian got out with gasp and moans. He leaned down and kissed Ciel contracted eye. Ciel gasp when he felt a stinging pain in his eye. "SEBASTIAN!" Sebastian didn't stop thrusting.

Sebastian kissed the year and trailed kisses down to Ciel neck. "I love you Ciel." He said before biting down hard drawing blood with his demonic fangs. Creating a new contract. Sebastian reached down with his left hand to pump Ciel erection. Using the hand with his contract symbol puts it to Ciel mouth. Ciel got the message and bit down on Sebastian's hand drinking his blood muffling the screaming

The same moment both came. White covering Ciel vision, hiis juices splattering all over Sebastian chest. Sebastian cumming in Ciel, covering his insides with his pearly seed. The contract now complete. Sebastian pulled away from Ciels neck and licked the bite mark he left, it was deeps and turning purple. "Ciel?" Sebastian looked up to see Ciel had his eyes closed sucking on Sebastian hand.

Sebastian pulled his hand away. "You ok love? I didn't mean to-" Ciel opens both eyes. They were both demonic with a film of lust. Sebastian smirked 'ahh~ so Ciel likes the mixture of pain and pleasure~' it was going to be a long night for Ciel. A very very long night for him indeed.


	3. A kittens treat

Bonjour lovelies~ its late upload. I had someone read this before it was uploaded so i'm sorry if there are mistakes. Don't even know if she edited it... Well have fun reading!~

Ciel whimpered and groaned when he awoke. Him and his former butler had sex for 12 hours straight. Ciel's ass hurt, no scratch that, his whole body hurt like hell! Ciel's whole body was covered in bite marks, bruises, hand prints, and finger prints. The only way the night ended was when Ciel passed out from so much pain mixed with pleasure, Sebastian wasn't even done, Ciel had a never ending.

He couldn't even move. Pain coursed through his body with every movement. Ciel is now officially terrified of Sebastian's demonic form. "He is way too rough, god I feel like I've been broken then beaten, and then broken again." Ciel wanted to die to end all the pain that his body was in. "Shouldn't I be healing?! I'm a god forsaken demon!" He didn't mean to scream that out loud.

''(Insert chuckling)" Ciel snapped his head to the door way when he heard Sebastian chuckling. "Your body is getting used to being demon, kitten. It's not just going to be demon like that." Sebastian said, leaning on the door way, only wearing a pair of black boxers. Ciel blushed but then shook his head. "I HATE YOU! I CAN'T EVEN GOD DAMN MOVE!" He screamed at the elder. "Calm down, kitten, you'll move here in a bit. Give it some time."

Sebastian chuckled moving closer to the naked boy spread out on his bed barely covered. "Don't you dare come close to me!" Ciel snapped and growled at Sebastian. Ciel's eyes were the demonic ones, and his teeth now deadly fangs. "And who in the hell said you could call me 'Kitten'?!" Ciel glared at Sebastian, to which he replied with a chuckle.

"Well last night you were mewling, clawing, and clinging on me like a little kitten. Even now you remind me of a little kitten~." Ciel leaned back. "I don't like cats, call me something else." Sebastian clicked his tongue. "Fine, robin." Ciel tried to sit up but yelped in pain and laid back down. "NO! Fine. Call me kitten, I don't give a fuck."

Sebastian chuckled. "Remember kitten, I'm your superior or elder. You listen to me, so I can call you whatever I want. And quite a mouth you have. I never expected to hear such foul things come out your sweet little mouth." Sebastian slowly traced Ciel's jaw line. Ciel looked away "Don't touch me, monster." Sebastian 'tsked' "Monster? Now where did you get that?~" Ciel growled, making Sebastian take a step back.

"Never mind that now. Get some rest and I'll come back with some food." Ciel paused "Food? As in-" Sebastian interrupted him "Yes, as in souls. Maybe since your demon side hasn't fully kicked in, you still have taste." Ciel gulped, as much as that didn't sound appealing to his mind, his stomach agreed. Ciel didn't say anything but his facial features said enough.

"Don't worry kitten, I promise you'll like it." Ciel looked with a terrified Interested look. "What if I refuse?" Sebastian sighed and in a serious tone. "Ciel you have to eat something or else you will not heal. And if you refuse it up front then I'll find another way to feed you" Ciel looked away and snuggled in the blankets. "Leave, I no longer want to talk to you. You hurt me. So I'm not eating anything. For all I know you could do something to it." Sebastian growled lowly "Ciel Phantomhive, I know you are upset that I hurt you. I didn't mean to, I lost control and I'm sorry. But you need food whether or not you want it."

Ciel whimpered and lowered his head. "I'm not going to do anything to it. Just go to sleep and I'll wake you up." Ciel lifted his head an turned towards to Sebastian. He didn't like Sebastian mad at him... "Sebastian... I want..." He blushed. Sebastian smiled, and sighed. "Okay, kitten~ I'm sorry." He leaned down and kissed Ciel then pulled away. "Now go to bed." Ciel sighed and laid down, closing his eyes.

Sebastian left as Ciel fell into a dreamless state.

When Ciel woke up he was being softly shaken. "Hmm?" Ciel yelped when he sat up. "Kitten, I have your food." Ciel looked at him "Food?" Sebastian smiled and showed him this orb, it glowed a bright in colour. Ciel sniffed and cringed pulling back. "Come on kitten, eat it~ It's good." Ciel stuck out his tongue and turned away. Sebastian eye twitched 'like a kitten. Or really a kid.' "Ok then next way." Sebastian swallowed the soul. "Kitten, I want a kiss." Ciel looked at Sebastian in question but leaned forward.

Sebastian smirked and kissed him prying his mouth open and fed him like a baby bird. Ciel eyes opened when he felt something other than a tongue enter his mouth. Ciel tried to pull away but once that taste hit his taste buds he pulled Sebastian's face closer wanting more. His eyes going into his demonic mode, he pressed Sebastian face closer clawing the sides of his face.

Sebastian moved closer sitting in the bed and smirked when Ciel move to sit on his lap stealing more than Sebastian intended to give. Sebastian pulled away and took in an unneeded breath. "Kitten~ You stole my lunch. You got more then 2 helpings." Ciel looked at Sebastian and tackled him and kissed him, instinct taking over his mind and body. Ciel kissed Sebastian hard wanting more of the food.

Sebastian sighed and pulled Ciel off even though he was enjoying the kisses and the position, Ciel was going to eat everything. Ciel growled lowly at Sebastian and tried to tackle him again only to be pinned by him. "Ciel stop. You're not going go like what comes after." Ciel growled more and struggled, still very weak against the demon.

Sebastian smirked 'he's a fighter. Won't give up till he gets what he wants.' "Ill give you some more later kitten. Right now sleep." Sebastian hand throbbed, he could tell that Ciel was trying to use the contract. Sebastian smiled and kissed Ciel lips lightly. "Sleep." Ciel felt a strong force lull him to sleep. Sebastian saw Ciel close his eyes and slowly stop moving moving falling asleep, his chest lightly rising and falling. "See you tomorrow kitten. When It's time for our training to begin." Sebastian didn't like forcing Ciel to sleep but what was done was done.

He calmly laid down and pulled 'His' Ciel to lay with him.

Ciel cuddled with him in his sleep, wanting more the body heat. Sebastian purred and kissed Ciel's head. "Sleep tight baby, you're going to need it." Sebastian closes his eyes and breathed in Ciel's scent. Sebastian slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day when Ciel woke up he felt a lot better, most of the bruises had disappeared except that bite mark on his collar bone. "Thanks..." He huffed and stood up, falling to ground. Apparently when you haven't used your legs for a couple of day they tend not to work coreectly. Ciel yelped but got up and stretched.

Sebastian knocked on the door frame to catch Ciel's attention. Ciel turned his head to the noise and saw Sebastian. "You feel better kitten?" Ciel rolled his eyes "Yes raven." Sebastian chuckled "Is that what you are calling me now?" Ciel turned around still butt naked. "Yes, you intend on calling me kitten I'm going to call you raven. Or should I say crow?" Sebastian's eye twitched "Im a raven not a crow."

Ciel smiled with a 'got you' look but then blushed remembering that he was naked. "Can I have some clothes?" Sebastian smiled at the blush "I think you look fine~" Ciel's blush darkened "I think not. Now clothes or do I have to look myself?" Sebastian sighed with a smile and walked to a dresser and pulled out some clothes. "I have nothing thats all that comfy for you quiet yet so you'll have to wear my dress shirt. Till we get some new clothes" Ciel nodded understanding.

"Do we have anything scheduled?" Sebastian stood up straight when he heard those words an looked at Ciel. Ciel raised an eyebrow and tilted his head a little. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Sebastian looked at him then shook his head. "Today we have training to begin." Sebastian came back with a black dress shirt. Ciel looked confused "what did I do wrong?" Sebastian shook his head "Nothing. Nothing. It just brought up memories."

Ciel sighed and put the shirt on. "Your bite mark hasn't healed." Ciel mumbled knowing full well that the elder could hear. Sebastian chuckled. "It won't for a while. That bite mark makes you my mate. It covers you in my scent, telling others that you're 'Mine'" Ciel giggled and moved away from Sebastian. "Yours? Then you must be mine as well" Sebastian smiled and took a step and pulled Ciel close.

"Every inch of me." He whispered in the bluenette's hair. Ciel sighed and leaned against Sebastian. Sebastian chuckled "Mm~ I want to take you. So hard to contain myself. Like you I always get what I want." Ciel growled "No. I'm in enough pain as it is unlike you" Ciel said taking a step away. Sebastian eyes glowed. "Watch your mouth kitten." Ciel opened the door and walked out. "Well don't expect me to have more sex with you after I've just healed from the sex we just had."

Ciel said walking to the living room.

Sebastian followed him. "Ciel I was joking. You didn't have to take so serious." Sebastian growled out. Ciel hisses at him "I don't care. It didn't seem like a joke to me!" Ciel's eyes changed and so did his teeth. Sebastian took a deep breath 'remember Sebastian He's young. He doesn't know anything.' "Calm down Ciel. Lets not let this escalate more than it needs to." Sebastian slowly took a step back his voice calm.

Ciel slowly calmed and moved away from Sebastian. "What are we doing today?" Ciel asked in a serious tone. Sebastian answered simply "training." Ciel looked at Sebastian with a raised eyebrow. "What kind?" Sebastian calmly walked to the front side of the couch. "We'll let's start with simple like hunting and discipline." Ciel tilted his head "discipline? Why would I need to k ow that?" Sebastian smiled "so you can listen and don't kill yourself outside of the house."

Ciel snorted "thanks. Fine what's first." Sebastian held up a ball it was shiny "I'm going to hide this ball and all I want you to do is find it. Nothing more nothing less. Once you have found the ball bring it to me and you'll get a treat." Ciel caught on to what Sebastian was doing "I know what you are doing." Sebastian smiled and hid the ball behind him. "What am I doing? Tell me."

Ciel looked away "you are trying to train me like a cat. I refuse to become a cat demon." Sebastian chuckled "1. More dogs do this than cats. And 2. You don't get to chose what you become." Ciel hisses "no but you can influence and I'm sure that cats do it too!" Sebastian chuckled "Can we just get going with it? I'm sure you would like some sweets." Ciel looked at Sebastian then sighed. "Ok." Sebastian held the ball in front of Ciel. "I'm going to let you observe the ball. Smell it, lick it even, it will help you find the ball easier."

Ciel took the shiny object. He looked at it, and sniffed it. "It smells like you and rain." Ciel said raising it front of Sebastian. "Good. It smells like me because I was touching it. Every one has they're own scent." Ciel licked the ball slowly. "We'll it's been out side. Hence the rain smell and taste." Ciel stated cringing. Sebastian clapped "Good. I'm going to his if now close your eyes. Every time you find it I will hide it in a harder place till I no longer can." Ciel sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Well get to it raven ill be waiting her for you." Sebastian chuckled "Now now can't have you peeking at me." Ciel rolled his eyes "then ill go back to the bedroom. I can't possible peek behind a lock door." Ciel got up and turned towards the hall way then paused. "3rd door to the right" Sebastian chuckled. "I-I knew that!" Ciel stomped off towards the direction.

Ciel slammed the door shut and ended up going to the bathroom to pee. Once Ciel was done and washed his hands he opened the bathroom door to see Sebastian laying in the bed very open and exposing. "Care to join me kitten?" Sebastian purred out at the blushing Ciel. "N-No! Pervert!" Sebastian chuckled "I don't understand why you fight we both know who's going to win." Ciel walked past Sebastian to the door. "Not till my last dying breath will I ever give up. Lose the battle and Win the war. As they always say." With that Ciel walked out to find the ball closing the door behind him.

Sebastian chuckled "what a shame. He could of have found the ball. But his naive little self couldn't act. Well let's see how this ends. Besides it will be fun to see him make a fool of him self." Sebastian got up an followed after the demon to watch him. 'Don't want kitten to hurt himself.' Sebastian thought heading after him. Ciel was looking around the large house. The hose was mostly leather and black. The kitchen had a bar that led the dining room and to the living room. There were 5 bedrooms. 2 master. 2 smaller and 1 basement room. There was a office (Sebastian's) and what Ciel was guessing was a spare room.

Ciel didn't know how Sebastian could afford nice things, not that Sebastian was poor or anything but Sebastian didn't seem like the big house type and fancy things types. He looked around. Over all it was nice, most of the colours were black, blue, red, and even some greens. "Seems like Sebastian." Ciel mumbled to him self sniffing around. "I could use a sweet or two."

Ciel sighed it felt weird not having to order Sebastian around or be in others home. Rarely did Ciel ever stay the night some where else than his mansion. Of course by will any way. Ciel paused at the office door and was about to turn the handle when Sebastian grabbed Ciel waist and pulled him close. "Ahh~ no no kitten you're not allowed in there." Ciel looked at the door "Why?" Sebastian smiled "Don't worry about it you just aren't allowed. Now you having any luck?" Ciel shook his head still Interested. "No. I have a question."

Sebastian chuckled "ask away~" Ciel turned around "Why do you live in this big house? I never saw you as the big house person." Sebastian chuckled and lead Ciel to the couch. "I don't know I mostly did it to fit your needs. All I had originally was land. When you turned into a demon you get some land you can do anything with the land, I thought it would be best if you had something close to your home. Why do you not like it?" Ciel shook his head "No I like it."

Ciel sat wiling on Sebastian lap looking around. Sebastian chuckled "how's the view kitten?~" Ciel looked at Sebastian "It's fine. No different when I stand." Ciel leaned close to Sebastian "Cheater." Sebastian chuckled "What ever do you mean?~" Ciel eyes changed to that demonic red. "You have the ball on you. It wasn't hidden in the house but on you. Trying to pretend to be innocent." Sebastian leaned back on the couch.

"I'll give you a even greater prize if you can find it on me." Ciel snorted "no I want my prize first I did what you asked now give." Sebastian chuckled "Always impatient. Patients is a virtue kitten." Ciel growled "I'm not in the mood for this. Now give" Sebastian leaned close and kissed Ciel feeding him a particularly sweet soul. Ciel purred when the taste hit his taste buds. Ciel clawed the side of Sebastian face pulling him closer to get more of the taste. Sebastian sat up and pulled Ciel hips closer.

'He's such a greedy child.' Sebastian thought to him self smirking. This is the only time that Ciel had actually fought with Sebastian for dominance in a kiss. Sebastian slowly grounded his hips with Ciel's. Ciel felt Sebastian erection but didn't care, he moved his hands away from Sebastian face and moved them down to his neck. Ciel grinded his hips against Sebastian, making Sebastian hard on even harder.

Sebastian moved his hips against Ciel's making sure to get it across that he wanted him. Ciel pulled away from the kiss and moaned softly. "Stop seb-" Sebastian cut him off by kissing him. Ciel pulled away again "No. Sebastian." Sebastian sighed "but you got me all hot and bothered." Ciel blushed a little. "I don't-" Sebastian saw a little bit of fear cross his lovers face.

He cupped the youngers face.

"Ok. I understand. Just one more kiss?" Ciel nodded glad that Sebastian understood, well hopefully he did. "Ok." Ciel leaned and kissed Sebastian lips then pulled away. "What's next?" Sebastian smiled "Find the ball." Ciel tilted his head "I already did." Sebastian chuckled "No you stated where it was you never found it." Ciel leaned down and sniffed all over Sebastian. When he found it he reached a hand down Sebastian's pants.

Sebastian leaned back at these actions. He was actually surprised that Ciel just stuck his hand down his pants. Ciel grasped something. 'Nope to big.' He thought to himself then kept looking. Finally he had found it and pulled it out looking with Victory. When he looked at Sebastian he tilted his head. Sebastian had closed his eyes at Ciel actions, by sticking a hand down his pants, even going as far as to grab his balls.

"Sebastian?" Sebastian couldn't hear him he was in his own bliss. 'I can't believe him... I'm going to need a extra long shower tonight.' Ciel was confused "Sebastian?" Sebastian snapped back and smirked at Ciel. "We'll that was a surprise kitten. Didn't expect you to grab my balls, or stick your hand down my pants~" Ciel blushed and realized what he did. "Now now no need to be ashamed kitten. Growing demons like you need more sexual pleasure to keep growing. You'll need food, sleep, pleasure, and training.

Ciel looked away "I'm sorry for doing that..." Sebastian chuckled "It quiet alright kitten. I'm going to take a shower feel free to have some cake." Ciel jumped up at the word cake "Where?!" Sebastian pointed to the dining room. Ciel ran off and Sebastian got up and left to the shared bedroom to enjoy his shower. Sebastian turned on the shower and started to strip.

He was standing there naked and walked in the shower forgetting to close the door all the way. Sebastian hummed in the heat if the pounding water all over him. "It feels nice to have all my stress to melt away~ even more so now~" Sebastian leaned against one hand on the wall. His other hand trailed down his body to the angry/ painful arousal.

He slowly gripped the base and started pumping imaging a sweet little Ciel with his mouth all over his cock. His Virgin mouth covering only a small bit of his large cock. Ciel bobbing his head up and down. Just the thought made Sebastian wanted to cum. Sebastian couldn't wait for Ciel to turn into a demon. He hoped for a cat demon, 'he'll change for the first heat. And I can't wait!' Sebastian pumped harder then started to jerk his cock.

"Mnnng~ Ciel. Oh fuck..." Sebastian moaned jerking faster. Ciel was finished with his cake although it was only 3 slices. He went to the bedroom to hear Sebastian moaning to himself. The bathroom down was open. 'I should Check up on him... He sounds like he's in pain'. He walked to the door it's slightly open. He peeked inside a bit to see that demon jerking him self in the shower. Ciel got hard from this. He could also hear Sebastian voice calling his name. 'Pervert!' Ciel mentally screamed but was happy that Sebastian was moaning his name.

Sebastian smirked and pumped harder. He knew that his little kitten was out side the door watching him, he could smell the arousal and man did it smell good. 'Too bad Ciel won't let me touch him. I really could use some one on one time with him. With heat being so close...' Something caught Sebastian off. Ciel was actually touching him self to Sebastian touching himself.

Sebastian moaned louder and came all over his hand and the shower wall.

"Fuck Ciel!" Sebastian groaned and milked him self of everything he had to offer. The pearly substance dripped off his hand. Ciel bit his lip and copied Sebastian's movements. He rubbed the pre-cum on the head then pumped swiping the head every now and then. It was to much for his inexperienced body. Ciel came all over his hand and some of the thin white substance on the carpet. Ciel moaned loudly forgetting that Sebastian was showering only a few feet away from him. Sebastian chuckled and Ciel jumped back a little. "Having fun kitten?


	4. Shower Time

_So sorry~ Thanks for all the reviews and follows~. I won't disappoint. This is late, but stupid writers block.\_

 _~WARNING~: Lemon, Sexy yaoi._

Ciel face turned the colour of a cherry. Sebastian smirked "come and join me kitten nothing to be ashamed of any thing. Ciel slowly moved in to the bathroom. "I'm sorry Sebastian I didn't-" "don't worry about it kitten. What's been done has been done~ now come Join me. You need a bath to. Might as well be now." Sebastian chuckled, Ciel face got darker.

"..." Sebastian turned around and Ciel blushes more his eye flickering down then back up. Sebastian smirk grew "You like what you see Ciel?~ You never had a full lesson on anatomy. But of course I taught you the basics."

Ciel gulped "where's this going? It better not be sex."

Sebastian faked being hurt "It hurts me that you would think that." He said smirking. Ciel sighed "forgive me, but one person half naked and another fully naked just screams have a civilized conversation." Sebastian smiled "I promise. Go ahead explore your wildest fantasies on me."

Ciel striped and stepped in the large shower with him. "Ok." He brought his hand up. Ciel touched Sebastian chest and got more bold to touch his nipples. Ciel looked up at Sebastian. He had a look of pleasure on his face 'so he's enjoying this?' Ciel asked him self.

Ciel looked back and started to trail his hand lower. When they did have sex Ciel only got a glance of Sebastian member, but now he could see it all. Sebastian was huge! But his demon form was even larger. Ciel blushed at the thought of that fitting in him.

"Kitten~" Sebastian cooed bringing Ciel's attention up. "Yes?" Sebastian held out his hand for Ciel to take. Ciel took his hand and yelped.

Sebastian with demonic speed pinned Ciel to the wall of the shower and smiled. "Look at you all blushly, it's cute." Ciel squirmed and turned his head away. "Let me go! I don't want any more sex!" Sebastian chuckled "now now, don't jump to conclusions kitten. What if I want a kiss. Besides you're my mate, it casual for mates to have sex."

Sebastian said with a smirk, then Ciel looked at him. "I don't want sex if I'm going to end up immobile and in pain." Ciel said tears at the corner of his eyes. Sebastian could see the pain, pent up energy, and fear in those sweet blue eyes.

"Kitten..." Sebastian sighed and kissed him.

Now Sebastian had to draw out Ciel's inner demon. True he didn't anticipate that Ciel wouldn't be able to move but... Things happen and now he had to start all over again. Ciel sat there unsure what to do. Then Sebastian started to lick Ciel's lip.

Ciel opened his mouth a tongue invaded. 'If he can't openly say we can have sex then ill draw it out of him. Make him remember the pleasure of it, instead of the pain. I'll tease' Sebastian thought as he kissed Ciel. He pushed Ciel against the wall, grinding into him.

Ciel pulled away from the kiss and moaned. "St-top... Please..." Ciel eyes watered. Sebastian looked at him. "No." Sebastian said bluntly "Your body screams 'pleasure me' but your mouth just lies" Sebastian kissed Ciel before he could yell. He grabbed Ciel's little dick and started pumping. Ciel bit down on Sebastian tongue in surprise. That didn't stop Sebastian's attack on Ciel.

He stopped and picked up Ciel wrapping his legs around his (Sebastian's) waist. Ciel moaned and squirmed a little. Sebastian smirked and kissed harder, he started grinding against him. Sebastian pulled away "You're mine." He growled and went for Ciel's neck. Ciel shivered when he heard those words. Ciel moaned loudly and grabbed Sebastian's shoulders.

"Ha~ please no~ Sebastian " Sebastian growled and bit the mark that said Ciel was his. He re-opened it and started to suck Ciel's blood. Sebastian moaned against him, loving the blood. Sebastian slammed Ciel against the wall, the result was Ciel clawing his shoulder drawing blood. Ciel caught the whiff of something sweet. He opened his eyes as they were now demonic.

He leaned down and started to lick Sebastian's wounds. Sebastian pulled away with a 'pop'. "Bad kitten for hurting master~" Ciel purred out "Im sorry~" Sebastian smirked 'he's getting into it' Sebastian put some body wash on his fingers. "Kitten~ it's time" Sebastian trailed his fingers down and Ciel bucked up with a mew. Sebastian pushed a finger in and moved his other free hand to Ciel's erection. In order to do so Sebastian had to squish Ciel with his hips. Ciel yelped when he felt a cold finger enter him.

Ciel tried to focus on the hand pleasuring his dick when Sebastian hit a spot inside of him. Sebastian felt Ciel jump up and scream. "SEBASTIAN!" Ciel cummed right then and there. Sebastian almost came by the look of Ciel's flushed and orgasmic face. "Fuck Ciel." He stuck in a second finger and kept stretching. He abused those nerves.

"Ah~Ha~ Sebas-" Sebastian silenced him with a hot steamy kiss. Ciel bucked up and kissed back. Sebastian roughly thrusted in a third finger. Sebastian's patients was running out. 'Oh what that boy can do to me~' Sebastian struck those nerves a couple more times, then he pulled out and rubbed his own need In Body wash moaning. Ciel pulled away "Seba- AHH!~" Ciel screamed as Sebastian had no restraint and thrust all in to the hilt.

Ciel clawed Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian didn't move though his instincts told him to take him mate to the next decade. He couldn't hurt his little kitten though, so he waited. Ciel was clamped down on him, that tight velvety heat. Not as tight as the first time because be wasn't in demonic form, but it was a good second. Ciel looked up weakly and nodded.

"Kitten~" Sebastian thrusted softly. Ciel whimpered and closed his eyes. Ciel felt the pain of having 13 inches shoved up his ass. Sebastian shifted, Ciel cried and clawed him. He smirked and kissed Ciel moving harder and faster into those nerves. Ciel cried against Sebastian mouth. Sebastian trusted harder, faster, and his teeth clinked against Ciel's as he went in for a hot kiss.

Ciel felt the pleasure hit him like a wave. "Har-harder!" Sebastian stopped and pulled his mouth away. He smirked and started with demonic force and speed. "FUCK! AH AH AH AH AH!" Ciel screamed, Sebastian hit those nerves with every thrust bringing that blue eyes cutie that much closer to his completion. Ciel bite down hard on Sebastian's bear shoulder cumming hard, squeezing the life of Sebastian cock.

"Fuck! Ciel!" Sebastian hips started thrusting out of rhythm. He went balls deep into Ciel's heat. Sebastian came into that heat, bucking up a few times. Ciel's tight heat milked him for all he's worth. Ciel demonic fangs sunk into Sebastian's ivory skin. Ciel started sucking, getting blood as he pleased.

"fuck Kitten~" Ciel pulled away with a satisfied pop. Sebastian sighed and leaned against the wall. "It's time for a long nap, Kitten. When we're done it will time for more training." Ciel nodded and yawned "Funny thing is I got more dirty coming out the shower than going in."

Ciel hissed and punched him "Shut up." Ciel looked at the bite mark on Sebastian and whimpered "Im sorry..." Ciel mumbled. Sebastian just chuckled taking him out of the shower to dry.

"It's just a little love bite~".

Ciel smiled a real smile when Sebastian laid down down with him and cuddled. Ciel wasn't usually one for cuddling but he'll make an exception this time. Sebastian felt Ciel smell him and cuddled back. "I love you kitten." Ciel mumbled and fell asleep. Sebastian chuckled and closed his eyes.

As a demon Sebastian didn't need sleep but if he got to be with his kitten he would bare it.

 _Sorry if it seems rushed as I said writers block. I just wanted to please every one._


	5. A very Bad Boy

~ _I know this is late. trust me it was much longer on my phone... But any way~_

 _-RW_

Ciel woke up before Sebastian. He sat up to see Sebastian peacefully sleeping. He got up and went to the kitchen. "Food... Food..." Ciel suddenly started to dry heave badly. He ran to the bathroom and threw up. All that was in the toilet was the remains of the soul he had eaten.

"What?" He shook his head and flushed. Washing his face he made it back to the kitchen. Ciel saw a shiny ball and picked it up. "He's stupid to think I'm ping to fall for it." Ciel threw the ball and watched it. He giggled and looked around. "I guess no one else is there..." He ran after the ball throwing it and chasing after it.

Sebastian turned over and sighed in bliss. Disturbing him from his sleep was a loud thud. Sebastian shot straight up in a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. His sweet little kitten was not cuddling with him. "Kitten?" Sebastian sensed Ciel was running around in the hall way. "Ciel?" Sebastian got up and opened the hall door.

Ciel rushed when he heard the door open. He ran but missed the stop falling over the couch. He yelped loudly falling on the floor with a loud thud. Tears pricked in the corner of his eyes.

Sebastian rushed to the living room where Ciel was on the floor in tears. He sighed "Kitten..." Ciel raised his head. "Sebastian..." Sebastian went to the other side of the couch and chuckles quietly. "Kitten look at you~" Ciel whimpered quietly when Sebastian lifted him. "Come kitten let's resume class." Sebastian said taking Ciel to the bed room.

Later Sebastian walked in the hall way while Ciel was currently throwing a hissy fit. Sebastian passed by the clock in the hall way on to the kitchen to make some lunch. Sebastian looked at the fridge. "What should I make?" He cupped his chin thinking what his kitten would like. Sebastian stood there thinking then he looked at the time on the stove (because this has a mixed time period.) "gosh look at the time is already 12:30."

He stopped for a moment to think.

'12:30? Wouldn't the clock-...' Sebastian walked to the hallway to look at the clock. It was frozen and you could notice the crack in the corner. He hasn't noticed it before because he wasn't paying attention. No wonder it didn't go off. 'Ciel broke it, his first day and he has already broken something. It just had to be my grandfathers clock didn't it.'

Sebastian growled "Nice try kitten." Sebastian walked to the bedroom door. He could tell that Ciel was hiding. Sebastian slammed open the door and looks at the quivering blanket under the bed. "Ciel come on out and tell me what exactly happen." Sebastian said in a serious tone.

"I don't know what your talking about..." Said a tiny voice. "Then why are you hiding?" Sebastian replied. Ciel poked his head out. "Because your angry!" Sebastian grabbed him and growled. "Why am I angry?" Ciel closed his eyes and whimpered "I- I don't know..." Ciel yelped when he felt a zap to his chest. "I know your lying."

Ciel eyes widen "W-what?" Sebastian growled. "Well... When you lie, I can tell. Our contract tells me what you feel and think. Your body changes when you lie." Ciel gulped and looked away. Sebastian growled, "tell me what happened." "I'm telling you! I don't- *Zap*" Ciel yelped "Im sorry what was that?" Sebastian Said in a dark tone. "I broke... The clock... On accident... I was running around chasing after the sparkly ball... And I ran into it..." Sebastian leaned down and smirked. "That's what I thought." He said in a evil tone

"I'm- " Ciel started to cry "Sorry..." Sebastian carried Ciel to the bed and over his lap. "Well. Ciel time to get punished. 1. For breaking something an not telling me. And 2 for lying." Ciel eyes went wide. He knew this position, his mother used to do this to him. Ciel starts to struggle. "NO! PLEASE! STOP!" Ciel cried and screamed. "No." Came the simple reply. Sebastian raised his hand, "bad boys have to learn." Sebastian brought his Hand down.

 ** _SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK_**

 ** _SMACK SMACK SMACK_** _ **SAMCK**_

 _ **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**_

Ciel cried and screamed in pain. He gave up on getting away. Sebastian stopped thinking his kitten had enough. "Why did I spank you kitten?" Ciel started to babble. "Be-caouse I liyed wand didn't... Stell chu!" Ciel cried as Sebastian sat him. "Yes and that was bad now wasn't it?" Ciel nodded tears running down his cheek. "I can't hear you kitten." Ciel opened his mouth. "yes... It is..." Sebastian raised and eyebrow. "Is- what?" Ciel closes his eyes as tears spill out. "Sebastian." Sebastian smiled and huged him.

Ciel hugged back crying. Eventually Ciel falls asleep. Sebastian carefully laid Ciel down and got up. Now was his chance to make a important call. Sebastian went to the blocked off office and pulled out a phone. He would have to teach Ciel about the new era, but that could wait kitten still needed much more training.

Sebastian dialed a numb end put the phone up to his ear. "Hello?" A smooth deep voice said. "I need a favour." Sebastian said in reply. "Nice to talk to you too... Would you like to cash in your big favour?" That voice said in a monotone tone. "Yes. I need to know how to guarantee that Ciel will become a cat demon."

He heard a small dark chuckle. "My that is a big favour. You know I can't tell you that." Sebastian growled "Don't make me remind you what happen."

He heard shuffling "fine fine. Hey is coming up soon. All you need to do is 3 days before heat fee him a cat soul. First day of heat you need cat ears and a tail and have sex with him like a cat. Grip the back of his neck hold him down. You know how that goes. It can't guarantee that he'll become a cat demon but it will help the chances." The voice said. Sebastian could tell by his voice he wasn't lying. "Thanks C." He hung up and smiled.

'You're mine Ciel.' Sebastian thought walking back to his sleeping kitten. Once Sebastian got back to Ciel he smiled. 'Heat eh? let see what whirl this throws us through, training will be even more Delicious' Sebastian thought licking his lips moving closer to the sleeping kitten in his bed. He got in bed and snuggled up with Ciel. Ciel whimpered in his sleep when he felt a much greater fore hold him close. Sebastian chuckled and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight my Sweet Kitten. I love you."

~ _Ohhhh~ i wonder Who C is?~ Maybe we shall find out. And what lengths will Sebastian go to make Ciel a cat demon? ~_

 _Till Next Night~..._


	6. A Child's Tantrum

**_so warning to the people who probably don't know what's going on. This chapter takes place 2 weeks after the spanking episode/ chapter._**

Learning the demonic anatomy and genetics was harder than ciel thought. Even with the help of picking up on things the demon anatomy was confusing as hell, no pun intended. "Here Ciel let me explain it to you like this."

Sebastian made a cat and raven stuff animal appear on the table in front of the confused demon. "when demons mature they are given an animal. But if a cat demon and another cat demon breed they have a high chance of cat demons only. If a pure bred raven demon mates with another pure bred raven demon. Then they will only have pure bred raven demons. While if a cat mates with a raven then it will depend on how the demon comes out."

Ciel sighed "ok I understand that part now." Ciel looked at the book and froze. "Wait! Whoa whoa whoa." Sebastian looked at Ciel. "Yes kitten?" Ciel growled at Sebastian an looked at him "It says here men can have children. I'm pretty sure that's not possible... But what isn't possible down here." Sebastian chuckled and pushed up his glasses.

"Ah yes. Well when heat comes around some male become hermaphrodites. For now let's call them submissive. Me I'm clearly all male so I'm a Dominant. Demons can learn to change gender while the hermaphrodites can naturally change gender. But the submissive demons can get pregnant, unlike dominates who have to change gender for that."

Ciel looked at him. "So submissive demons, have children, but easily change gender. While dominates learn to change gender and can't have children." Sebastian nodded "so does it work for females? Or are try naturally submissive." Sebastian sat down across from Ciel. "Ok so females, only when paired with other females will they become hermaphrodites. But most demons don't care for gender it's rare to find one that's does. Most who care about gender are females. Some females with female want only female not male. So when the time comes for one to have children, the dominant will usually touch them self in a male form to get sperm. Then when time comes to mate. They'll use they're sperm as lube. And mostly its fingers when it comes to females." Ciel cringed "Ok! I get it!"

Sebastian chuckled. "I think it time for a nap." Ciel growled in a threatening tone "I'm not a child! Stop treating me as one!" Sebastian pupils closed into slits. "You technically are a child. If you born a demon you would be still with your parents." Sebastian said in a dark voice. "Well I'm not. and I'm not a child." Ciel said right back. "Really? Because you are a child wether or not you like it. You act like a child." Ciel shot up and growled. eyes changing, nails growing longer.

"I don't act like a child!, and I'm 13! Not 5!" Sebastian watched the demonling growl at him. "You will not win this fight." Sebastian said standing up. Ciel growled not backing down. "FUCK OFF! IM NOT A CHILD! I DONT NEED A NAP!" That was the last straw. "Looks like kitten need more training." Sebastian grabbed Ciel by the back of his neck like a mother cat would her kitten.

Ciel hissed and scratched Sebastian. He hissed in pain, "That's it." Sebastian growled that would scare anything. Ciel cried out as Sebastian pinched the back of his neck harder.

Sebastian took him to the bedroom. "time for you to be taught. When you were my master I spoiled you, but now I'm done spoiling you." Ciel whined as he struggled Sebastian pinching the back of his neck hurt.

"Sebastian!" Cried Ciel as Sebastian set Ciel on the bed. "You're going to lay down here and sleep got it. And if I hear one noise out of you, you will be spanked again got it." Ciel hissed at him. "Ciel Vincent Phantomhive. Do you understand me?" Sebastian said in a dark tone. Ciel paused and whimpered. "Yes." He pouted. "Good. I'll be back and you better be in bed."

Ciel nodded as much as he wanted to kick Sebastian ass, he couldn't. Sebastian was far superior than him. Sebastian left the room shutting the door a little harder than he wanted to. Ciel flinched at the door being closed. Ciel got up and untucked the covers.

Ciel just grumbled on how much Sebastian sucked. He got under the covers and curled up. A surge of emotion hit Ciel like a train.

He could feel the warm tear's go over his cheeks. He was crying and he couldn't control it. "great now he'll really thing I'm a goddamn baby..." Ciel said to him self.

Ciel laid there and cried till he cried himself to sleep. Feeling a bit better.

He woke up later to the sound of humming and the smell of food. Ciel whimpered and turned around to get away from the noise and smell. He could hear the click of Sebastian tongue.

"Wake up kitten I have your lunch." Sebastian said in a better mood, only causing Ciel to get worse. All Sebastian got was an shift but nothing more.

"Ciel I know you can hear me." Ciel just laid there. "Ciel phantomhive." Sebastian said slightly stern. Still nothing.

Sebastian growled and flipped Ciel over himself, to find angry tears and a pissed demonling. "GO AWAY!" Ciel hissed as he was pinned to the bed.

Ciel tried to fight back. Sebastian growled at him. "Ciel stop it!" Ciel kicked Sebastian very hard in his family jewels.

Sebastian growled and let go. Ciel got up and ran he ran to the living room and tried to open the front door.

Sebastian started to chuckle, the house shook. The lights flickered on and off. Sebastian changed to his demon form with pure rage. No he was livid with the boy.

Ciel finally got the door open and darted Sebastian popped in front of him. Ciel fell backwards and crawled back wards as Sebastian could now do what ever he pleased with him. there was no contract to save Ciel.

Sebastian picked up the younger and took him to the house slamming him on the bed. " **You listen to me**." Sebastian growled at the boy.

Ciel eyes filled with fear he looked at Sebastian and whimpered. Sebastian leaned down and ripped off Ciel shirt leaving him bare. " **I'm done playing child's games with you**." Sebastian bit the side of Ciel's shoulder where the new contract laid.

Ciel screamed in the sudden rush of pain. "NO! SEBASTIAN! LET GOO! STOP!" Ciel squirmed and Sebastian just kept biting and growling.

Ciel started to feel light headed when Sebastian started drinking his blood. Ciel softly beat on the others back.

"Why?" That all that came out before he collapsed on the bed.

Sebastian pulled away and licked his lips. "Because. You are throwing a temper tantrum for no good reason."

Ciel whined and struggled to fight back when Sebastian stuck his fingers in his mouth.

Ciel growled his teeth switching to fangs. He chomped down on Sebastian fingers. Those long nails scratched his tongue.

Sebastian pulled his fingers out. They were covered in blood. Ciel swallowed the mouth full of blood. Eyes going to fushia pink and he looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian saw that look and knew it was his time. 'So this is how the night is going to end? Having livid sex.' Ciel tackled Sebastian.

Ciel smirked and bit the middle of Sebastian neck finding the vein and sucking hard. Sebastian growled as Ciel was arousing him.

Ciel closed his eyes and sucked. Sebastian soft smooth voice interrupted his moment. "If you drink to much you'll-" Ciel cut him off by biting harder. Sebastian moaned and pulled Ciel off.

Ciel felt a surge of energy. Sebastian smirked as Ciel's eyes dilated, even with his demon eyes.

Sebastian pinned the boy below him. "What did I say? I warned you. But you didn't listen to me Greedy little one. Now you're in this state.."

Ciel whined and tried to fight back, but he fell back and leaned his head. "I'm going to ravish you day and night. You are **mine** no one elses." Sebastian growled.

Ciel looked at him and opened his mouth. "I bet Claude would have done a better job of pleasing me" Ciel spat out in his high rage.

That was it. Something snapped in Sebastian when he heard that. Ciel saw it. Sebastian spread Ciel legs opened and entered him with out a care in the world.

 _"_ ** _Only I will pleasure you. No one else. If they even think about touching you. They will die. I will cleanse you of every foul thought about anybody else. You should only think of me."_** Sebastian said harshly. Sebastian thrust got to inhuman within seconds. Ciel cried and screamed in pleasure as the pain an pleasure bled together.

"FUCK! SEBASTIAN!" Ciel cried out as Sebastian flipped him over. 'Time to get this over with. Sebastian change forms while thrusting. Now he had dark black ears that of a cats. A tail that twitched with painful pleasure. He leaned down and but the center of Ciel's neck and pulled up.

Ciel whined at this new feeling and came. The blood he drank acting as a drug making him aroused and high.

Sebastian started to drink Ciel's blood bringing him to all four's holding his hips up.

'So close. Fuck' Sebastian thought. He was so close to completion. He just needed that push. One small-

Sebastian groaned loudly as Ciel started to clench around him.

Another Orgasm came for Ciel. The onslaught of pleasure was a never ending cycle. And Ciel wanted it to end. "Seb-" Ciel couldn't make the words right. "Mate... Please... Stop... No. More." Ciel said loudly enough for Sebastian to hear through the sound of the bed and skin being slapped against skin.

Sebastian came at that exact moment moaning loudly.

Ciel felt the hot burst inside of him.

It was finally over. Ciel collapsed and Sebastian let go of his hips and changed to his demon form.

Sebastian laid beside Ciel and flipped him over. Ciel looked at Sebastian. "You're still high kitten." Sebastian said tiredly. Ciel looked at him in hatred but yet some love.

Sebastian leaned down and kissed the boy. Giving him the food that he originally wanted to do.

Ciel closed his eyes and climbed on top of Sebastian.

'Ah so another round?~' Sebastian chuckled as the struggle started again.

The night ended with a very upset but yet satisfied Ciel. Sebastian with cat ears and a tail and a very broken bed.


	7. A Heat in session

Mating season Pt. 1

Ciel woke up early and started to pant. His skin was on fire tingling. It's like some one is pouring lava on him.

Ciel spread out on the bed

"FUCK!" Ciel mind was screaming 'Go get him. Be submissive. Submit to him. I want him.' Ciel refused to give in. Ciel sat up and a big burst of hormones hit him. Fuck did it smell good. He could tell Sebastian was awake, he knew the elder moved.

Sebastian growled and was trying to control himself. This is too much but Ciel was still upset about what happen. He was going let him self and kitten suffer. 'If Ciel is in heat than he'll have to beg for relief' Sebastian watched his kitten. "Sebastian I know you're in here. I'm going to-." he shivered before finishing. "bathe" Ciel grabbed Sebastian black dress shirt. 'It smells wonderful... I want more.' Ciel licked his lips, eyes turning to fushia pink. "You're not welcome to join me." Ciel growled and went to the bathroom. Trying to avoid the other as much as possible.

Sebastian growled. His kitten smelled wonderful, it was overwhelming to him. 'He has half of a right mind telling me what I can and can not do.' Sebastian growled his thoughts were getting dangerous. "No. I'll just go." Sebastian left to the living room.

Ciel laid in ice cold water, but even this didn't Clench the flame he felt. Ciel grabbed his erection. Still kinda new to all the whole 'Masturbation' he slowly moved his hand up and down.

He clearly remembered Sebastian's words. _"Only I will pleasure you. No one else. If they even think about touching you. They will die. I will cleanse you of every foul thought about anybody else. You should only think of me."_ Ciel shivered at the possessive words as he clearly remembered what happen. He loved the possessive side of his demon. But as the time of which he was raised and taught showing love for a man is taboo, let alone a demon, or butler. 'Though now does it matter?' His mind wondered

Ciel mind was on 15 different tracks as he kept pumping his fist faster in the frustration. "Ahh~" it did feel good to a certain extent not as good as Sebastian did to him, but good enough.

Sebastian had to get Ciel to confess to him. 'How though? That is the question' Sebastian thought. He only thought of one option, as much as it will work it's cruel. even for a demon. This is his only option.

After Ciel got out the bath he went into the bedroom wearing that black dress shirt and the usual high knee socks.

He heard shuffling in the room. "What? The-" Ciel opened the door to find Sebastian stuffing stuff in a suitcase. "Where are you going?" Ciel asked slightly scared Sebastian was leaving him. "I have work to do kitten. I have to leave tomorrow. Sadly I can't stay." Sebastian said with a sigh. Ciels face morphed of horror. "No- you can't! I won't let you!" Ciel grabbed Sebastian waist whimpering. "But I must kitten. It's not like you love me any way. Why should you care?" That hurt Ciel quiet a bit, he gripped Sebastian tighter.

"I!-" he froze. He couldn't say it. 'WHY WONT THE WORDS COME OUT?!' "fine. Leave not my problem." Ciel let go and walked out the room.

Sebastian could sense Ciel was sad and angry, but he was going to say he loved him. 'I'll make him say it.'

Ciel sat down on the couch and growled in the frustration. 'It's only three little words! I can say it! I used to alway say it! Why not now when it matters?!' Ciel laid his head down in his knees.

Sebastian came out and looked at his Ciel, being sad. "Ciel, I need some help can you please help me?" Although Sebastian would suffer the least he could do was make Ciel feel as if he were needed.

Ciel perked up a bit and slowly got up to help. "Where are you going?" Sebastian looked at his kitten seeing the sadness in his eyes. "I have to go to council. As you can see I'll have to stay there for a couple of days. I'll miss your heat." Sebastian said sadly.

Ciel looked down and headed to the bedroom. "Sebastian I-" Ciel stopped himself from saying anything.

Sebastian watched Ciel leave into the bedroom, not finishing why he was going to say. Sebastian sighed 'ahh stubborn kitten. Just say it~' Sebastian smirked as the little demon couldn't tell he was lying and went to the bedroom after his little kitten.

Ciel looked around "What do I do?", Sebastian followed in with a sad smile. "Can you please pack my shirts, socks, and boxers?" Ciel nodded and went to the dresser.

It was all silence as they worked to get done packing. Ciel looked at Sebastian when he wasn't paying attention. 'Say it! Say it! I know you can! He'll stay if you do!' Ciel opened his mouth but couldn't get it out.

"Je' te amie Sebastian..." Ciel said quietly. French being one of the easier languages for him to learn.

Sebastian froze at the sound of his kitten. "What?" He turned his head to the boy looking at him, with a surprised look, but on the inside a smirk.

"I said 'I love you Sebastian ', what do you not understand French?" Ciel replied blushing badly. Sebastian chuckled in reply.

"I love you too kitten~ but-" Sebastian was interrupted by Ciel who came over and hugged him. "Don't leave please." He said whimpering a bit.

"I may not a admit it all the time... But I'm not used to this freedom... I- just was taught... Differently... I want you to stay with me please. I need you." Ciel said digging his head into Sebastian stomach.

Sebastian looked at his kitten a sickening smile spread across his face. 'He actually confessed to me and it was so innocent.' Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciels head. ''God he smells good'' both thought in unison.

Ciel knew he wouldn't regret this decision. He stood up fully and looked up. Sebastian watched his kitten that deadly smirk spread on his face.

"Sebastian... Give me a kiss." Sebastian chuckled darkly and leaned down to harshly kiss **His** Ciel. Ciel wrapped his hands around Sebastian neck.

Sebastian moved his hands to Ciel waist. He softly bit the soft pink lips, Ciel gasped and he took the chance to stick his tongue in.

Ciel softly replied and opened his mouth wider, Sebastian chuckled and started searching every crevice of the sweet mouth. 'I can't wait to use this little mouth of yours~ I'm sure that this will be a interesting week.' Sebastian thought darkly.

Ciel skin was starting to tingle again. He could feel how hot he was. Sebastian pulled away his pupils now slits, nails long and teeth into fangs. " **Ciel** ~" that dark soul trembling voice said. "I **won't be able to control myself~ I'm running low on patients**." Sebastian growled.

Ciel looked at him "then take me. I'm waiting~" Ciel said as innocent as possible. Sebastian picked Ciel up and walked over to the bed.

Ciel laid out on the bed looked like an innocent little angle. The boy whined at Sebastian.

Ciel shivered so turned on by Sebastian dominate side. " **Such a naughty kitten. Always being naughty~ acting like you .Are. Innocent. I think you deserve a long. Hard punishment**."

Ciel smirked and leaned to Sebastian ear nipping it. "Nya~ then by all means **Master** punish me~" Ciel whispered hotly in Sebastian ear.

Sebastian growled as he listened. He shed his clothes faster than the human eye could keep up.

Ciel whimpered as Sebastian kissed up his creamy white legs. "I have a plan for you~ today we'll do something new~"

Ciel whimpered as his skin blazed where Sebastian touched. "Please..." Ciel covered his mouth, his eyes widening.

Sebastian growled darkly making Ciel shiver. **"Oh~ kitten knows how to beg?~"** Sebastian bit the inside of Ciel's thigh.

Ciel cried out "Ahh!~~ Seb-!" Sebastian smacked the inside of his thigh hard. " **Kittens don't say their masters name do they?"** Ciel whimpered "No! I'm sorry! Please!"

 **"Please what kitten?~"** Sebastian said darkly. "Please master, I want to- you to touch me." Sebastian chuckled and kissed up the small legs. " **You shouldn't demand things from Master**."

Ciel felt the heat pooling, his erection needed to be touched. Ciel started to unbutton his top while Sebastian was marking him.

The heat was getting to him causing him to reach down trailing his hands down causing the skin to tingle.

Sebastian looked up to see Ciel hand making his way down. Sebastian growled and pinned Ciel down. " **No Ciel. Bad kitten. Master didn't tell you could touch your self."** Ciel whined as he needed to be touched now or he might explode from the frustration. " **Now for your punishment**."

Sebastian kissed Ciel running his hands down his body. Ciel Back arched in responses. "Master! Please!" Sebastian moved down and gave love bites ever he could get his hands onto. Marking this demon as his.

Ciel whimpered and felt a little adventurous. He pushed Sebastian back on the bed crawling on top of him. Ciel slowly undressed Sebastian having a bit of difficulty but getting through. " **Kitten?~ I was in the middle of punishment** " Sebastian chuckled and picked Ciel up as he was working on getting rid of the annoying clothes. "No! Wait I'm not-"

Sebastian silenced him with a kiss moving Ciel to the wall. He carefully set him down. " **Shhh~ kitten"** Sebastian chuckled.

Ciel looked around confused. " **As Master I want to do something new** **kitten**." Ciel blushes and pulled away as Sebastian moved Ciel down to his knees "Fuck no! I refuse" Sebastian pulled Ciels hair back making him groan and mewl in delight. " **I'm sorry I didn't hear that**." Sebastian growled.

"I. Said. Fuck. No." Ciel growled out. " **You listen to me Kitten not the other way around, now I can do far worse to you**." Sebastian growled pulling Ciels head closer to his large bulge in his pants.

Ciel licked Sebastian bulge in his pants. Sebastian growled and threw his head back. " **Kitten lets use your sweet little virgin mouth**." Ciel slowly pulled down his pants.

"It won't fit in my mouth." Ciel whined as Sebastian erection looked angry. " **If it fits inside you, then it'll fit. I'm not even in my final form**." Ciel looked at the huge erection and gave a small tentative lick to the vein on the under side.

Sebastian growled at this attention. " **Kitten! Such a tease**." Sebastian said through clenched teeth. Sebastian gripped Kiel's hair.

Ciel mewled in the pleasure, Sebastian groaned as this riled him up. If even possible he got harder.

Ciel's loved it when Sebastian was a little rough. Ciel slowly takes the head, sucking and licking. Soon the taste of Pre-cum hit his tastebuds. Ciel sucked harder enjoying the mixture of salty but yet sweet taste. It had the after taste of cinnamon. A common thing with Sebastian.

Sebastian roughly grabbed Ciel's hair pulling hard. " **Kitten enjoys his milk** " Sebastian smirked and pulled harde. Ciel moaned around his erection.

Sebastian growled and thrust hard at the vibrations. Ciel was gagged and clamped down hard using teeth.

Ciel but down in surprise and gagged trying to calm down. He breathed hard.

Sebastian growled loudly, the feeling of Ciel's digging in to his cock was driving him nuts. Sebastian moaned loudly. Say what you will but Sebastian loved the pain when it mixed with pleasure.

The back of Ciel's throat was tight and very warm. Sebastian stopped trying to move and stayed still for him.

Ciel breathed heavy and pulled away. He felt the red glowing eyes on him and looked at the damage and flinched, there were deep gashed but they were healing very fast. Ciel looked up at Sebastian and gave a small lick to the head.

Sebastian looked down to see Ciel flinch at the damage he had done to him. Sebastian saw Ciel look up at him, his eyes a fushia pink. Slowly licked the head while having an innocent look. Sebastian pulled Ciel up and growled throwing him on the bed.

Ciel yelped as he bounced on the bed once then was pinned down. " **You ready to experience a whole new level of pleasure?~ when I say, I want you to release. Release everything**." Sebastian said deeply to the demon spread out on his bed. Sebastian grabbed something from the night stand and coated his cock faster than Ciel's aroused eye's could tract.

Ciel felt Sebastian trace his portal, teasing him. Then he felt it, the warmth slowly spread through out his body when Sebastian slowly entered him. Sebastian chuckled as Ciel's back arched painfully adding much more to the enjoyment.

" **Do you like that Kitten?~** " Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear. " **It's angel tears. a natural aphrodisiac to us demons, and with you being so sensitive it works twice as well**." Sebastian thrusted softly. Ciel whined as this warmness mixed with his heat.

"Master! Fuck! Please! Please! Please! Make this heat go away!" CIel nearly screamed and Sebastian smirked and bit down on Ciel's Shoulder hard. Ciel cried out as his extra sensitive boy was being mercilessly pounded into by the male above him. Sebastian switched form where the monster inside of Ciel became a true beast.

Sebastian could hear the sound of Ciel crying, screaming, and moaning from him. All of this was music to his ears fueling his hunger for the younger one.


	8. A Heats Suprise

Bonjour~ My lovlies Here a finish to your 2 parter~ do enjoy  
Warning: Smut. Smexy boy on boy.

Ciel gripped the bed sheets as the demon a top of him started to go as he pleased. Ciel wanted this constant pleasure to end. He couldn't take anymore. "Seb! AHH! Ah!" He opened his mouth but all that came out was constant moans an screams. This heat was making him so hot. Not to mention the fucking angel tears. What was Sebastian going to do to him next? He wondered. Ciel moaned even more as Sebastian totally dominated him, it felt like someone was splitting him in half. "Ready for it my lovely little kitten?~" voice of silk seemed to be deepened and out of breath. Sebastian rested his head by Ciel's neck panting harshly.  
Sebastian's all mighty high was coming to an end.

He could feel his damn about to break, all he needed was his Ciel to be ready.

Ciel felt heat and some sort of power build up. He was near just that one push.  
Sebastian pulled Ciel up in his lap and whispered in his ear. "Intense isn't it?~ a deeper angle giving you some of that needed pleasure." Ciel nearly screamed and moved his hips. Instincts taking over his actions. Sebastian smirked as leaned down to Ciel's shoulder bucking up every time Ciel came down. "FU-Fuck! Se-bas!-tain!" Ciel blurted out. Ciel could feel it so close! 'PLEASE' his mind begged, but his mouth just formed constant moans and screams. Sebastian started to whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

Then it he said it. "Come for me." Ciel heard the intense words with the position, and then felt the sweet pain of a bite. Sebastian has favorited that one spot, his sweet spot. All saw was a blinding white in his vision a burst in colour. All of his power felt Ciel tighten up incredibly, forcing him into release and to stop moving. Sebastian moaned loudly sucking Ciels sweet blood. The blood creating another sweet high for Sebastian. It was like Ciel's sweet hole was milking him for all he was worth. Sebastian pulled away and breathed as Ciel began to change. He had to pull out and back up so he wouldn't get covered in navy smoke. Then he saw a shadow as the smoke cleared. Sebastian jaw dropped then he closed it quickly. Sebastian smirked his pearly white fangs showing clearly. Ciel was beautiful. Ciel mewled loudly. His long blueish tail twitching./p

Sebastian could tell by the slightly darker spots that his kitten was a Leopard demon.  
Ciel's ears twitched and he panted, a whole change was made to the younger. His hair was slightly longer. Now there was another hole leaking. Sebastian assumed was his kittens little vagina. Ciel had claws slightly curved and more cat like features aside from the ears and tail. Sebastian pinned him down. "Look at how beautiful you are. Mm~ my sweet little kitten." He trailed his hands to the new dripping opening. His fingers slowly entered the little opening. Ciel whined and pulled away as Sebastian's long claws touched his(her) Hymen. Sebastian smirked.

"a cute little virgin. Mmm~ I can't fucking wait." He smirked and dove back in. Sebastian breathed hard and fell to the side. "I'm worn out..." Sebastian pants trying to catch his breath. Ciel was asleep from the intense fucking. Ciel would sleep for about 10 minutes then wake up and bother Sebastian. Sebastian closed his eyes, by this rate Ciel was going to be pregnant by the end of the damn week. "Oh~ kitten. What you do to me." Sebastian said. Even his own demonic limbo alone wasn't enough for the younger.  
Sebastian would be sure to give his all to the younger when his heat rolled around. The other wouldn't be able to leave or sleep he would make sure of that. Sebastian smiled and pinned his kitten. "Nice try but I can hear you." Ciel looked at him with hungry eyes and smiled. He nuzzled under Sebastian chin and purred. Sebastian smirked "Oh little kitten~~" he kissed him and pulled away. Ciel looked high and very needy. "Master~~ please." Ciel purred and Sebastian flipped him over and, entered slowly. "Kitten you have another hole that needs pleased~~ but we'll save that till later. " Ciel looked confused but Sebastian started to nip on the sensitive cat ears causing Ciel to cry out. "Nyahhh!~~"

Sebastian chuckled "A cat in heat~" Sebastian pulled in Ciel's tail roughly causing the younger to yowl and raise his ass higher as his hands come down. Sebastian smirked and took advantage of was ravished by a beast for the entire week, one moment it was sleep then sex. Sebastian would have gone to the bathroom and Ciel would pant and wait for Sebastian come out to pounce on him. Ciel would have fallen asleep and Sebastian would go hunt a soul for him come back to Ciel nuzzling his leg purring loudly.  
As for the cat features, Ciel made use of every one, the tail he could pull and Ciel would raise his ass, his ears were most sensitive, his tongue and purrs were put to good use of their own, When Ciel was feeling frisky Sebastian could bite down the back of Ciel's neck and cause Ciel to submit to him, and when Ciel cried out all you could hear was "Nyahh!~~", or a mewl, it was beautiful music to his ears.

Some interesting discoveries were found out, like Ciel enjoys dirty talk, Ciel was a submissive, Ciel's virginity was even sweeter a second time around, Ciel cum takes like his soul, and Ciel in fact was very flexible. Sebastian marked every inch of Ciel's skin with love bites, bruises, sweat, and kisses. Ciel marked Sebastian's shoulder with long claw marks, some bites, and hickies. Over all interesting week for the couple.


	9. Just another authors note

I do realize that you Lovlies want more but i'm severely stuck.

I have a plan but i need a filler chapter.

What would you all like to see? if you have an idea please do P.M me or post it in the comments.

I read every single comment that you Lovlies post.

^~^ Till next time my Lovlies.

~R.W.S.M


	10. A Day In

"Kitten do calm down." Sebastian sighed in a tired tone. "HOW CAN I?! I HAVE A BLOODY VAGINA!" Ciel had just newly discovered her own private parts. Sebastian growled into the pillow. "Yes. I know kitten. Now let's sleep." Sebastian tried to convince the outraged demon to stop for today. Ciel turned to Sebastiasn and growled loudly. "You did this to me." He said in a dark tone. Sebastian raised his head and wasn't prepared for the attack on him. The angry female demon attack the male demon. Clawing at him. Sebastian hissed an rolled over so the female was on bottom. Ciel was having none of it and kicked Sebastian in gut sending him back. "you knew this would happen! I should castrate you!" Sebastian grunted as he hit the wall. "Ciel. I'm warning you." Ciel switched to demonic form and crouched getting ready to attack. Sebastian growled and shifted and as Ciel lept, Sebastian used his wings to distract Ciel. Giving him the upper hand as Ciel landed on the side of the bed his head hitting the wood. Ciel mewled in pain and Sebastian grabbed him. In a dark tone only used against enemies. "Listen to me." Ciel hissed and scratched Sebastian cheek. Fangs barred, claws dripping with blood. Sebastian felt the warm Crimson liquid drop down his face. He was hit so hard his face was looking at the wall. Ciel went wide eyed, his fit of rage over only causing Sebastian to be hurt and livid at the demon.

Sebastian was trying to rationalize his thoughts he didn't want to hurt his mate, but this is outrageous. No he will be taught a lesson. Ciel whimpered when Sebastian pinned him down roughly moving him to bed slamming him down. "OW! I'm sorry! Please. Stop! You're hurting me." Ciel whimpered. Sebastian growled. "I will show you who's top in this relationship. You Naive little shit head." Sebastian snapped her neck. Ciel's scream died in her throat. She wouldn't die from it but doesn't mean it wasn't painful. "You will learn not to defy me. You are a bottom." Ciel closed her eyes tears coming out. Sebastian scaring the female. "The proof I have is this Mark. It states your mine. No one else's." Sebastian growled at the poor female below him. Sebastian's fangs dug into her shoulder where the original mating mark was. Ciel felt the pain piling up.

"SEBASTIAN!" The female struggled against Sebastian. Sebastian growled causing the female to shake in fear. She moved and squirmed. Sebastian locked his jaw, teeth digging into the healing skin. Ciel closed her eyes and opened her mouth and Sebastian pulled her head to the side. "Seb-" Ciel tried to call out to the Intoxicated livid demon. Ciel stopped moving, black spots started to form in her eye sight. She took all the rest of her strength and kicked Sebastian back. Sebastian gasped and momentarily let go. Ciel turned around and tried to climb off the bed. Sebastian was kicked out of his fantasy. Sebastian sat and saw Ciel quit moving and breath hard. Sebastian stood up, walked slowly to the bed. Then collapsed next to the tired female.

Ciel panted and turned to Sebastian and whimpered. Ciel got a good look at the long gash in Sebastian's face. "Ha- ha... Sebas- are you 'k?" Sebastian slitted eyes at the younger Demoness question. "Just a little damage nothing too bad. What's with the little Episode?" Ciel sighed and whimpered "it's just emotions pent up energy... I can't control it... I just feel the need to-" Sebastian sighed "No worries kitten. I understand. It's instincts though I don't know why you attacked me with out me making the first move." Sebastian closed his eyes.

Ciel sat up "I can't do this anymore. I can't be pent up in here any longer." Sebastian. Raised his head "how about a stroll in town then?" Ciel looked down at her new body of sorts. "What about this?" Sebastian chuckled "no one will care about your body. Just your scent." Sebastian sniffed "you reek of heat and virginty" Ciel sniffed "I can't smell anything! And I'm clearly not a virgin!" Sebastian smirked and pulled the Demoness closer. "Oh but kitten." His Raven locks creating a curtain of velvet, wings raised slightly fluttering. His long claws trailed down the kitten soft legs. Ciel shuddered and opened her legs wider. "Right here." Sebastian felt the soft curls of pubic hair and the soft folds.

"This was never taken." Ciel gasped as Sebastian claws circled the hole. "I avoided this hole. Though it may have made no difference." Sebastian thought out loudly. Ciel whimpered as her legs spread them self more. Her head tilted back. "Soon~" that was the only word before Sebastian pulled away. Ciel panted and tried to calm down. "Why?" That was all Ciel could form. "Never mind that for now." Sebastian kissed Ciel abused shoulder and kissed it. Licking away the blood. "We need some clothes for you. It's highly inappropriate for a female to be dressed such way." Ciel groaned "do I have to wear a corset?" Sebastian chuckled. "No love. Here demons freely change gender so they wear clothes for what gender they are. Some find it offensive if you wear the wrong things." Sebastian picked up Ciel. "We'll but more clothes in town maybe even you'll find something special." Sebastian sat Ciel in the bathroom. "For now a bath is due."

After a long and relaxing bath Sebastian had to find clothes for his cute little one, but that proved challenging because all he had was a night gown and stockings. So he covered his mate up with his coat and changed. Ciel hair had grown quite long so Sebastian had put it in a perfect ponytail and called it good.

They set out first stop was a small store. The bell ringed as they walked in. Ciel eyes were met with large spindles of thread, fabric and other sorts of clothing items. Ciel looked at the counter and saw a woman. She looked pretty young. Glasses pushed up all the way, golden eyes flickering in an about on the counter. "Hello how may I help you?" It was monotone voice. She glanced up and met eyes with Ciel then Sebastian's. "Hello Cordiella~" Sebastian smiled. The girl smiled and giggled. "Hello! Hi! Corwin! Long time no see! Who's this cutie?!~ is that your daughter?~" Ciel scoffed at that comment "He wishes. Maybe then he'd have more control over me." Sebastian sighed and set Ciel down. "No. This is Ciel. We're here for some clothes for her. She's a Submissive." The lady known as Cordiella smiled "Right'o! Well Ciel. I'm Cordelia Faustus!~ I'll be your seamstress~" Ciel choked on her salvia. "Excuse me?" Sebastian put a hand on her shoulder. "Do forgive her." Cordiella smiled and took Ciels hand dragging her along the store.

The 3 hours ended with Ciel in a pile of clothes and shoes. True fully she didn't need but Sebastian thought she looked "Cute." This Faustus was nothing like Claude, she showed expression, she was bubbly and if she didn't like something she would say it. Finally when it was over and Ciel was in a lose dress and shoes. She looked at Sebastian and frowned. "Now now. Kitten. Let's go explore. And let me explain the system to you." Sebastian hugged the child. Cordiella smiled "Say hello to your mother little one." Ciel whimpered and looked away. "Oh... I'm sorry." Cordiella looked away and Ciel smiled "No worries! Thank you for the beautiful clothing!~ I'll tell her Hello for you!" Ciel smiled and waved. The female spider demon look dumbfounded for a minute than smiled. "Ok~ come around anytime! Maybe even sometime for tea!" Cordiella hugged the small female demon and and patted her head.

As Sebastian and Ciel walked out Ciel gave Sebastian a questioning look. "Explain." Sebastian picked up Ciel and smiled "No worries. I shall. Let us go." Ciel was going to yell something at him then Sebastian stopped. Ciel turned her head and saw a familiar face. "Undertaker?" The grey haired reaper smiled and waved. His long black polished nails. Undertaker walked towards them chuckling. "Look at you little Earl~ you're so pretty." Ciel sighed and Sebastian set him down. "What brings you here to hell?" Ciel asked. Undertaker chuckled "Still much for you to learn Fufufu~" the legendary reaper smirked. "I'm shopping for my special one~" Ciel tilted her head 'undertaker with some one?' She sighed. "I see."

Sebastian watched their interaction with a careful glaze. Undertaker raised his head to Sebastian. Ciel looked at the awkward staring. 'Do they hate each other?' "Would you like to come with me Ciel? I could show you some stuff." Ciel could feel Sebastian's grip tighten, as if he was saying "don't go with that man". Ciel smiled "can Sebastian come?" Undertaker smiled "But of course dearie~ I know someone who wants to see him~"

As Ciel was walking with the reaper, she was shown more about the system down here. Though it was similar to the one on the human realm, it was different also. Very strange way of living. Undertaker just kept jabbering on. Sebastian had kept his distance from the reaper and keeping a close eye on his little one.

Ciel looked up to their destination, her eyes went wide. "Where?..." Sebastian growled and picked up Ciel scaring her. "Now now~ you can't avoid this forever."

Ciel looked at Sebastian "Why don't you want to be here?" Sebastian's demonic eyes shifted down. "Kitten..." Sebastian sighed "It's not that I don't want to be here, I want to avoid someone." A chuckle came from undertaker "Come now~ I'm sure they want to see you!~" Ciel looked at the gate. "Come on Sebastian! Let's do it!" The female pipped up. Sebastian sighed and started to walk.

They walked around and undertaker explained how this was "Satans castle." Ciel looked around wonder filled. "It's very beautiful." Undertaker smiles "it used to be so dull and dark. Now it's full of colour" Ciel looked confused. Sebastian kept walking.

Large black doors open, a woman of long black hair. Her eyes silver flickers of many colours. Sebastian frowns at the female and holds Ciel close. "(Undertaker's name)! You have been gone to long! Corwin Lucifer Michaelis! How dare you not come to see me!" The woman yelled at who Ciel thought was Sebastian. "That shall be none of your business!" Sebastian growled back. The female looked down at the child. "Why hello~ I'm lucifer." Ciel step forward and bowed. "Hello I'm Ciel-" the one named lucifer smiled "I know who you are."

"I'm sorry Your highness" Ciel bows. Lucifer laughs "Call me Lucci!~" Lucci smiles. She walks to wards Ciel. "how do you know Seb- corwin?" She looks at Sebastian, " oh dear you don't know? He's my grandson. Though I will admit I've go a few changes since then." Ciel was grabbed, "come I have much to discuss with you." Both male forgotten as Ciel was dragged.

Ciel actually had a wonderful time. She had got information. Learned the demonic ways. Pregnancies explained, but Ciel couldn't fathom why. "Why should I know this?" Ciel blurted out. "Oh dear~ you soon will no longer be adolescent and be able to sleep with your chosen mate. Hopefully their will be piter patter of little feet in here~" Ciel blushed. "Sleep? But I sleep with him all the time." She chuckled "no no. As in have sex with. You're so cute." Ciel blushes and looked down. "Is that wrong? To have sex with?" Ciel whispered. The female known as Lucci looked at the child and growled. Ciel jumped as she was grabbed. "Has he deflowered you?" Ciel looked away. Ciel yelped and blushes more when she was sniffed. Lucci sniffed her and growled. "Naughty Corwin" soon Ciel was being petted and her neko formed popped out. She purred as the pets got more frequent.

Sebastian had to find his Ciel in fear of what his "Grandmother" will do or say to Ciel. He entered the parlor where she sat. She was petting his kitten. Sebastian looked at her as she stood up. Suddenly she was in front of him Ciel sitting on the chair. She raised her hand and Sebastian's eyes went wide.

Ciel's daze ended when a loud smack reginated throughout the room. Ciel stood up and whimpered. Sebastian stood his his head turned to the wall, eyes wide, cheek burning and red. Ciel ran to Sebastian, only to be stopped By Lucci. "Corwin. How dare you deflower this young one! He is no where near mature enough. Not only that but he is with child he will suffer from the child. Human genes still reside in his lithe body! I thought you knew Corwin." She was seething and Sebastian's face tilted down from the scolding. "I-" Ciel interrupted "IT WAS ME!" They all turned towards the cat demon. "I-it was my fault. I had seduced Sebastian to be my bed mate. I- wanted him to be with me. I asked him to." All wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth.

Lucci looked at the cat then back to the stunned Raven demon. "Is this truth?" Sebastian looked back at the female. "It's-" suddenly Sebastian was interrupted again. Undertaker burst in "Lulu some important people are here." Her angry face turned annoyed "Who is it?!" She started moving towards the grey haired reaper. "Michaelis "child" is here to claim the estate." He held a amused expression. "Corwin come with me. Many have claimed to be your mothers child." Sebastian face stayed stone but his eyes have his expression away. "I see. Ciel please stay with Adrian".

Ciel couldn't help but look at undertaker. Undertaker smiled and walked towards the young female. Sebastian had left with Lucci. "What that about Sebastian's mother?" Ciel didn't mean to pry at this, but curiosity killed the cat. An only satisfaction would bring him back. The legend sighed "his mother was a lust demon, very awful woman. She would sleep everyone, those who fell prey to her love would burn. Soon she slept her way into the lap of attention and affection. Money and power. That lap was the great lord Michaelis. He was a very powerful demon, soon caught in her sights. She had cheated many times on him, he was so deep in her spell he was oblivious to these. Well one day she found her self with child, though no one could know whos it was. As time went on and she grew bigger the more others would refuse say she would scream and kill others in her rage." The man sat down as Ciel followed. " She had treated the lord awful, soon the day came when the child would be born. That day came. The child of white and red. He was so angelic, she had screamed and refused the child. The child's demonic features started to peak around a bit later after his birth. She had tried to kill the child. She was sentenced to death by the Devil him self. No harm was to come to the heir of the thrown..." Undertakers face seem saddened by this.

"Are you saying Sebastian is a Angel?" Ciel asked quite baffled, Sebastian was beautiful no doubt but was he really? "No. no. He's a demon." Undertaker laughed at the baffled kitten. "For the rest you'll have to ask that of the King or Sebastian. Much like you earl he had lost his parents when he was young." Undertaker said as Ciel watched him as he sat down. "In many ways his life went down in flames."

~CLIFF HANGER~

Till next night~


	11. A Wonderfilled night

Ciel had stayed up listening to undertaker talk about his loves family. "And so-" the grey haired reaper stopped to find Ciel half awake. He chuckled "ahh~ look at the time." He smiled and picked up the tired child. "Let's get you to bed" Ciel nuzzled undertaker. "Don't leave me... Sebastian... Never leave me." Ciel looked up at the grown male. Undertaker smiled and pet the girls head. "Of course." She looked down and sighed. "Can you tell me something about my parents." Ciel couldn't tell where all this weakness was coming from. "Well. One day in my shop December 12 he came to my shop and asked that of a favour." Ciel nuzzles and putted as undertaker petted her. "He asked me for something very important. To protect his Son. Well I agreed as his friend. Well soon as I went to the library to return books. I happen to see the death list and there was

Vincent Phantomhive

Rachel Phantomhive.

Ciel Phantomhive.

Now I couldn't let him down but I knew I couldn't evade death my self. So I did something taboo among reapers. I contacted a demon using your book." Ciel looked up eyes wide. "Those silly humans thought they summoned the demon their self. Then you made a deal with him. The Plan was to let you fulfill the deal. Then when he came to take your soul, I would kill the demon. Then dear Earl would you stay with me. But then a sneaky spider got in my way. So in a way I failed your father but in another way you're ok." Undertaker sighed, Ciel smile and cuddled undertaker. Giving into his tired body's whims. "Why do I act like this?" Undertaker chuckled "Well you're very young for a demon, I say to other demons you seem as a child maybe 7 or 8. You're not supposed to leave your parents sides for a while. While your human age may be different your demonic age is that of a child." Ciel sighed "Why?-" undertaker chuckled "Probably because I was closest to your father, why you feel closet to Sebastian or me." Undertaker couldn't tell the younger demon why. He could only tell the half truth. Ciel sighed and closed her eyes. "watch over me." He ordered sleepily. Undertaker cuddled the child and smiled.

Soon Sebastian came back to a heart wrenching scene. His kitten was cuddling with that reaper. While Sebastian didn't have much against the reaper he was still weary of him. Undertaker looked up and carefully handed the sleeping demon to the queen. She smiled and softly pet the ears of the cat demon and walked off. Sebastian didn't want to be left alone with the reaper. "Mr. Butler can we have a little chat?~" Sebastian sighed and sat down.

Ciel woke up to humming in her ears. She yawned and opened her eyes. "Well hello kitty~" Lucci smiled, Ciel pulled away and looked around. "Where Sebastian?" She sighed and pet the distressed kitten. "He having a small chat with Adrian." Ciel whimpered "can I have a serious chat with you real quick Ciel?" She asked in a quite voice. Ciel tilted her head and nodded. "Can you handle birthing Sebastian's children?" She was given a questioning look "I'm sure why?" She pulled him close. "He has the blood of Lucifer the fallen angel. You children will have angelic qualities." The blue haired child smiled at her and petted lucifers head. "It doesn't matter to me. They could black white or hell even grey and I would still love them. You demons are silly sometimes. All that matters is that They're a product of mine and Sebastian's love." Lucci looked up and smiled "Oh!~ you're so cute!~ oh my gosh!" She smothered him and suddenly the door slammed open. "Ciel come let's leave." Sebastian said in a dark growl. Ciel stood up and waved good bye to Lucci. "Bye Lucci~" she waved back. "Sebastian say goodbye to Lucci." Sebastian shifted over to her and said bye. Only to pick up the female and promptly leaving.

Ciel blushed and started to beat on Sebastian's back upset complaining. "Put me down!" Sebastian travelled home and set the raging female. "What inh e hell is your problem?!" Sebastian growled and pushed the younger on the bed pinning her down. "Where did that disgusting reaper touch you?" Her eye widen at the words "E-excuse me?" Sebastian pushed we harder into the bed "Where? Did he touch you?" With a growl in between every word. She shivered and turned we head to the side. "Why should you care? You were gone for most of the time!" Sebastian grip tighten "tell me where he touched you" she gasped and whimpered "I-I don't know!" Sebastian leaned down and started to lick her bare skin. "You reek of him. I need to change that." Ciel whined and turned her head. "how dare you! He-..." He voice died down and she looked lost in thought. "He what?" Sebastian growled back, black nails digging into her skin. "Answer me." He leaned close, she growled eyes glowing "He was the one closest to my father. He's like family." Sebastian growled "Well he shouldn't touch you." Ciel looked at Sebastian "Are you jealous? Of him of all people?!" Ciel struggled "He has nothing on you!" Sebastian leaned down and kissed all the spots where that crazy mans fingers had been. "You're right. He doesn't. But he shouldn't touch you. That's my job!" She gasped "Wha-? Why are you acting like this?!"

Sebastian couldn't answer that himself but all he could feel was the immense jealousy over Ciel at the moment. "Damn it let me go!" Sebastian shook his head "Not till I cleanse you of his scent. You will smell like me not him. You're mine not his." Sebastian growled and kissed and locked down Ciel's body. She whimpered loudly and gasped when Sebastian bit down on her sensitive spot. "Se-Sebastian! Stop this!" He flipped her over her face pressing into the mattress. She yelped and submitted when he bit down on the back of her neck. She panted as Sebastian licked every twitching muscle and cleaned her of every scent and finger print that wasn't his. He revisited marks and made new ones along the way. Ciel felt the pleasure pile up as Sebastian lick and sucked all over her sensitive body. She moan and cried as her panties got even wetter. Sebastian could smell and sense his mate and her erotic passion. "Do you like that?~" Sebastian whispered hotly into her ear. "Do you like it when I'm possessive?, jealous?~ does it turn you on naughty kitten?" Ciel cried out more. Sebastian chuckled as she panted harshly.

"Naught naughty kitten~"


	12. A New Form To Love

Ciel sat on the couch watching Sebastian mouth on about something. She really couldn't pay attention to the man. The only thing she could pay attention was to his neck. Every time his muscles would flex as he would move. The way his Adam's apple would move as he talked. Ciel could fathom why she would pay attention but it's all that interested her. She immediately stood up and ran to the bathroom. Sebastian watched as Ciels eyes glazed over. He could see she was eyeing his neck then she stood up. He wondered if she was going to attack him. Then she ran towards the bathroom. He silently followed to her throwing up what ever she had eaten for breakfast that morning.

"Ciel" he calmly sat besides her rubbing her back. She whimpered and started to dry heave heavily. He patted her back holding the long hair up and out of the way. "Change me back." Ciel ordered quietly. Sebastian raised an eye brow. "What?" Ciel growled and looked at Sebastian "I said CHANGE ME BACK! I'm sick and tired of this. I'm not female!" She ordered then leaned over the toilet and coughed. "I can't-" Sebastian sighed at the angry kitten. "Love, I know how about we learn more about demonic forms." She raised her head a little and looked at him "Will I change back?" Sebastian nuzzled her back. "Up to you love."

After some more dry heaving and teeth brushing. She stood in the living room. Everything was pushed towards the wall to give room.

Sebastian smiled at Ciel. "Ok let's start out with simple then work our way up. Ciel nodded and payed attention to him. "Ok let's start out with animal form. I'm a raven-" Ciel coughed "Crow". Sebastian eyes narrowed at the blue haired boy in front of him. "Raven demon. So my animal form would be that of a raven. But for you it would be that of a leopard, so I'll change into one of the cat species." He explained. Ciel watched at the demon smirked and whispered something then feathers fell and Ciel blinked then there was a large red eyed Panther. Ciel yelped and fell backwards. The cat chuckled at him. "Now love. I want you to stand up. Clear your mind, then picture your self changing." Ciel nodded and stood up and concentrated on the changing. She closed her eyes and breathed. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Nothing happened." Sebastian chuckled and sat down. "You need to relax you can't force a change to happen." Ciel sighed and closed her eyes. She pictured Sebastian with her smiling. Suddenly she yelped as a headache came on.

When Ciel opened her eyes everything was much larger and taller. Sebastian stared at the cutest thing in history. A baby leopard kitten, mewling at Sebastian. It's spots were a darker shade of the hair Ciel had. Main fur colour was that of Ciels hair. The little paws were white and so was the top of her ears and tail.

Sebastian walked towards her and purred loudly. The kitten mewled and the little tail swished. "Look at your self kitten. Now you'll probably feel little urges. That's your instincts they'll be a little bit stronger in this form." Ciel crouched and hissed. Sebastian chuckled at the kitten trying to attack him. He was probably 3 times the size of that itty bitty kitten, which made this situation all the more cute.

Sebastian watched the kitten run at him then jump. He chuckled as the little kit slipped off. He rolled over and the kitten looked at him. Ciel pounced again and this time on Sebastian jaw. Sebastian grunted and rolled back over causing the kitten to fall over. "Mew" he would call out. Sebastian changed back to his human form and smiled. "Your so cute." He picked up the kitten and suddenly hissed when Ciel but his hand. "I see your still sour as ever." Ciel mewled and ran off as Sebastian let him go.

"Now wait!" Sebastian got up and went after the kitten. He looked around for a good hour trying to find the young kitten when he heard ripping noises. He ran to the living room there on the couch sat a little blue kitten covered in white little ball of puff. His eyes widen to seen a large hole in the couch and Ciels claws digging into the couch. "CIEL!" Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose and walked towards the cat. Ciel crouched and hissed ears folded back. "Change back now." Sebastian commanded. The kit just looked at him then hissed again. Sebastian grabbed the cat by the scruff and whispered something in his native tongue. "Bad kitten! We do not claw the furniture, nor do we bite master." He set the cat down and it mewled at him. He pointed at the couch and the cats eyes follow and soon came the look of shame. Sebastian picked the cat up and set him on the counter. "Stay right here." He ordered. Ciel watched as Sebastian frantically tried to fix the couch. Ciel looked around and found a glinting ball. He crouched and pounced. Ciel caught the ball and rolled. He helped as he fell of the counter. Ciel close his eyes and prepared for contact with the hard ground. But when no such impact came he opened his eyes to see Sebastian holding him.

Sebastian looked at the kitten "Are you don't acting on instinct now Ciel?" Ciel mewled and weakly nodded. Sebastian sighed he couldn't stay mad at the kitten for long. Sebastian put Ciel down and smiled. "I think it's time for you to change back now." Ciel sat down and stared at the male demon. "Now to change back just do what you did to change into a cat." Ciel closed his eyes and purred. Tail swaying side to side. In a blink Ciel was back to the female form. "SEBASTIAN! I'm still a girl!" She whined. Sebastian chuckled and kissed her. She swallowed what he gave her. "There, now maybe you won't be-" he gasped as she tackled him. Ciel couldn't see past the haze. All she could feel was the beating of his heart the feeling of rushing blood.

Sebastian gasped as his love bit down harshly on to his pulse point and started to drink. That's when he could feel it. That surge of power swirling. Suddenly Ciel pulled back. Now in male form with blood dripping down his chin. Sebastian looked at him. "Cie-" he was cut off again as Ciel went in for more. Sebastian struggled to get the now bloody cat demon off of him. "Ciel!" Ciel finally let go and gave a satisfactory smile. Sebastian put his hand on Ciels abdomen. A small flicker struck his hand. He pulled back and looked up at Ciel.

Ciel had a sleepy smile and closed his eyes. Finally something that he could keep down with out feeling the need to gag or throw up. "Are you okay Ciel?" Sebastian asked, Ciel nodded "I'm perfect. In fact I no longer feel sick. I don't feel the need to throw up." Sebastian stood up and picked Ciel up.

He had a special appointment to make tomorrow.

Ciel looked at Sebastian's face. "What?" Sebastian looked down "I can't help but wonder..." He drifted off.


	13. A Doctors Note

Sebastian had carried To the bedroom and dressed him. Ciel still dazed from his earlier attack didn't question it. Sebastian stared at the cat demon and turned to get a coat. Ciel laid back, he purred content. "Ciel... Get up." Ciel stared at the black haired demon and just purred. Sebastian picked up the cat demon and let him rub against him. "Let's hope you're only being affectionate." He sounded concerned and Ciel didn't like that. He contained his whine as Sebastian pulled away from him. Ciel walked with Sebastian following him, with no clue where they were going. As he started to sober up he noticed Sebastian was pacing faster, his hand clenched into a fist, brows scrunched together. Ciel looked down and hissed when he was tackled. Sebastian turned to see a very large black demon hound on top of the cat. Ciel couldn't see who it was but they smelled incredibly like a wet dog! It was disgusting. He hissed and suddenly the stranger or thing was sniffing him. "O-oh my! Palitor off! You bad girl!" The hound barked then moved to go sit beside her master. Sebastian leaned down to help the fluster and angry Ciel up. Who just ended slapping his hand away and getting up to turn around. Standing there was Cordellia with a broken leash. The demon hound was in human form and long black hair tied up messily. Ciel sighed "why hello Cordellia." She smiled "Hello! I'm so sorry for my hound! Well she not mine she's actually-" Sebastian snorted interrupting her. Ciel elbowed him in the side. "Is she your mates?" He kindly asked. She blushed and giggled pushing up her glasses. "I wouldn't call sirena my mate exactly. She's more like- like- a..." She stuttered and blushed. "Significant other!" She blurted out flustered." Ciel smiled and nodded "but of course~" Cordiella smiled and apologized again for hound. Before Sebastian and Ciel were about to leave, Cordellia hugged Ciel. "Congratulations! On getting-" before she could finish the hound barked and ran off. "Oh no! Palitor! Excuse me!" She ran off and Ciel stood there baffled at the sudden rush of the spider demon. "What was that abo-" Sebastian just pulled Ciel and started walking. "Who knows that demon has never been one to keep things straight." Ciel frowned "how is she related to Claude again? She's nothing like him." Sebastian ignored him and kept walking pulling him along. Ciel watched him and noticed his agitated stance. "What the hell is your problem? Where the fuck are we even going? Sebastian grabbed the kitten and threw him over his shoulder. "I have no time for your questions! I have yet to answer my own damn questions! So shut up and stay quiet!" Sebastian yelled, Ciel whimpered and looked away. "Fine what ever. Tell me where we're at least going."

Sebastian sighed "We are going to a certain demon I know. He's a doctor." Ciel raised his head "Doctor?! What?! Wai- do you think I'm sick? I thought demons couldn't get sick!" Sebastian walked at a faster pace. "We can just not as easy as humans or reapers. Chronic diseases can transfer over sometimes." Ciel took a moment to process this "what do you mean transfer? As in from human to demon." Sebastian nodded "yeah... Like humans who are turned into demons can have their chronic human illnesses. While not fatal is still painful. " Sebastian was keeping something to himself and Ciel wanted to know what the fuck it was.

Sebastian had carried him to the outskirts of town and there was a building, medium sized, clean and well kept. Ciel looked around "this seems decent. A sound of a crying child was out. Ciel was put down and Sebastian walked in. Ciel looked around and followed him in. A nurse greeted them, she has deep red skin and scales. Long nail and her eyes were blue with slits. She smiled and it was deadly. Ciel smiled back and sat down looking at the play area. He smiled he just see the beautiful children he could have wit-, Ciel shook his head "where is this coming from?" He looked up to see 4 golden eyes staring back at him. He jump a little "o-oh hello there. Can I help you?" The child Giggled "are you crazy?" Ciel eyes widen "not in the slightest." The child who he couldn't tell was make or female started to move in his lap. "Well cor-cor said that sometimes the crazy demons mumble to themselves." He smiled at the child in his lap "is that so? Well I guess I am Arn't I? Speaking of which where's your mother?" Ciel looked around. The child's hair was a beautiful silver colour and their eyes golden. "She's not here I'm with Oni-chan. Though he doesn't like to be called that." The child pouted. "What's your name hmm?" The child giggled and started to pet his head. "I'm Camden!" Ciel smiled and set him on the ground, but making sure to take his hand. He noticed his fingers were a bit sticky. "Show me where your brother is-" "Ciel come on- well hello there little one." He bent down at the child who hid behind Ciel. "Hey now it's okay he's not going to hurt you~" Ciel cooed at the child. Sebastian smiled "I'm going to return him to his brother." Ciel stated. Sebastian ignored him "it's ok I'll take you to your brother." He held out his hand for the child. The little boy grabbed on to his hand and Sebastian picked him up. "Come Ciel. Your appointment awaits." Ciel bristled at the fact that Sebastian had full on ignored him! But on the bright side Sebastian looked great with that child, Ciel smiled to him self and looked away. "Whatever." Sebastian stopped in front of a door and knocked. Ciel glanced at the sign. 'Dr. ' Ciel looked at the sign. "C. Faustus..." He looked at Sebastian in confusion when the door opened. Sebastian set down the child who ran ran straight towards the back. He noticed a man come from behind and suddenly he recognized the hair. "CLAUDE?!" Ciel hissed.

The appointment had been scheduled with none other than Claude Faustus?! This whole mess was his fault! While not entirely his fault most of it was. The golden eye demon looked at the two before signing. "Welcome Mr.-" he looked at Sebastian then back at Ciel. "Phantomhive. I see you returned with my Sister." The child pouted "I'm a boy!" Claude pinched his nose "look Camden. Does mother know you're here?" The child giggled and teleported off. "Excuse him for the trouble he may hav-" a man strolled past him. He blushed while looking at the flustered man. He strolled right on out and Ciel realized they had been interrupted. Ciel blinked and went back to Claude. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!" Ciel all but screamed. Claude sighed "Your so called Sebastian was over come by rage he missed my heart. While it was harmful not deadly. Took me many days to heal before coming here. I'm a doctor, how do you think I know so much about merging memories? I didn't do that based on luck." He turned towards the the little desk and picked up his pen. "Mr. Phantomhive-" Ciel hissed "Oh no I'm not done!" He turned to Sebastian "Why is he not dead?!" Sebastian sighed "I was never ordered to kill him. Sure it was a battle to the death but humans can be easily tricked. He may have looked dead but Hannah never bothered to check too busy finishing Her spell." Claude snorted "fucking Flower demon. God I had to pry her dead fingers away from me." He said with distaste for the woman. Ciel looked at him and back at Sebastian. "Now can we please get this over with." Ciel sat down on a table covered in white paper. "Do you know why your here Mr. Phantomhive?" Ciel shrugged and looked at Sebastian "Because I'm- sick?" Claude raised and eyebrow. Ciel turned his head to the door that opened. It was that man from before. He had Black hair with a slight blueish tent. His eyes were like Greeks but instead of green and yellow it was purple. The inner ring darker than the outer. He had glasses and a professional look. "Ah Carlisle, are those the papers for Phantomhive?" The male hooded and handed over a clip board with papers, who Ciel assumed were his. Claude looked over the papers. He muttered something then looked up. "Carlisle please take care of Phantomhive hole I speak to Mr. Michaelis."

As Sebastian left with Claude, Carlisle who he assumed was a doctor started to write down notes. "Ok Mr. Phantomhive would you prefer make or women?" Ciel blushed "Excuse me?" The purple eyed demon looked at him. "Some demons feel more safe around males some prefer woman. I need your opinion." Ciel nodded and thought about it. "I guess a man is fine." Carlisle nodded "ok then please remove your shirt." Ciel blushed and took off his coat and shirt. "Is there something important you're looking for?" Ciel questioned the demon who put up a stethoscope up to his heart. The demon hummed at him, it was beautiful melody slightly calming his nerves. "Any abnormalities. Have you been sick recently?" Ciel nodded. "Yeah in the morning I would get up and throw up the food I had consumed. Even souls... But that would just be energy." Carlisle nodded. "I see. When was the last sexual attraction you had?" Ciel blushed and looked away. "Couple of weeks ago..."

The demon nodded. "I see. Well Mr. Phantomhive. I'll inform Faustus of the information I have gathered. Please rest until your mate and Claude come back." Ciel nodded "I have a question.." Carlisle looked at him. "Yes?" Ciel blushed "are you and Claude ma-" Carlisle laughed. "Oh no. Not at all. More like master pet. Though if you really think about it, we're like mates." The demon walked out. Ciel sat calmly as the demons walked back in. "Well Mr. Phantomhive your mate has something to discuss with you when you get home. Please take it easy, cut back on the human food." Sebastian had a dark face. Ciel nodded "why can't I know now?" Claude cleared his throat. "Because you're not... We don't disclose personal issues to minors." Ciel frowned and put on his shirt and coat. "Fine." Sebastian turned to Ciel who ignored him walking out. Sebastian sighed and followed after.

"Ciel.." Ciel hissed at the Raven demon as he called his name. "No! No! Don't call my name. Not like I want to know what wrong with myself!" Ciel continued walking, Sebastian grabbed him. "Ciel. Look yo-" he looked down at the ground. Ciel pulled away and hissed "I'm what?!" Sebastian looked at him, "pregnant." Ciel froze "what do you mean pregnant?" Sebastian sighed "I have known since that daw undertaker touched you... I could taste it. But I didn't believe it because you're too young. They usually don't catch. Then when you attacked me a while ago. I could feel it. That's wh-" Ciel started to breath heavily. "You knew?!" This explained a bunch. All the changes in gender, attitude. Why he attacked Sebastian that day. All the throwing up. He looked at Sebastian through slitted eyes. "Ho- how DAre YOU! YOU KNEW AND DIDNT EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME?!" Sebastian growled "I was making sure that I was feeling things! Because it was! I wasn't happy at all" Ciel slapped him. "Are you saying you don't want children?" Sebastian head was turned to the wall now. "I- I didn't mean that at-" Sebastian face softened at the hurt filled Ciels voice. "No. No you said it." Ciel started to cry. "I see how it is Sebastian." He turned and promptly left in a steady run.

Sebastian realized his mistake and dearly wanted to change it.


	14. A New Friend

Ciel had stormed off to the only place he knew, that was Lucifer's castle. He walked up to the gates as they opened for him. Once on the ground he made his way to the doors. Inside, he started walking. His feet moving to their own accord. Ciel stopped in front of a large golden doors, he pushed open the left door and there sitting in the shadows, in a long, red dress with long, black, silky hair draping over her shoulders like water being spilled, there was Lucci. Her arms open wide, Ciel started moving towards her taking off his jacket dropping it on the way. His annoying cat ears and tail popped out. He didn't mind, but all he wanted to do was crawl into those warm inviting arms of hers. Soon he had crawled in her lap nuzzling her breast. Her arms closed around him holding him close like his mother used to do. Lucci didn't talk to him, she didn't coo, she didn't tell him that everything was going to be alright in the end. She sat quietly, petting his soft ears letting him cry. When Ciel could cry no more Lucci tilted his chin up, he whimpered at her. "Did you know? Is that why you asked me those questions? Why you slapped the shit out of Seba- Corwin?" She nodded at him with a small smile playing on her lips "I was testing you to see if you would pass my inspection." Ciel looked down to avoid her gaze of silver "Did I pass?" She giggled "With flying colours." Ciel smiled a little, he felt as if he could trust her. Ironic isn't it? Ciel could trust Satan of all people. Ciel nuzzled her and sighed "Ciel. You can't stay here forever, while I would love you too. Sebastian is giving you energy, you're young and your body isn't quite stable enough to support on its own quite yet." Ciel pulled away "But I don't think you should head straight home, try taking a stroll through the town, you might meet some new people or learn something about how hell functions." Ciel nodded and gave her a small smile as if to say 'Thank you'.

When Ciel had finally managed to pry himself from the woman he got his jacket and left without another word. Ciel managed to find his way to town where a market was going on. He saw all the forms of demons, Succubus's trying to get demon's to fall for their charm. He stared and wondered down the streets where the vendors were selling items, pet's that Ciel couldn't use words to describe, and some cheap human trinkets. It took Ciel breath away at how lovely they were. Some jewelry and cheap souls were being sold. Ciel Stared and kept walking not seeing where he was going. Ciel reality came crashing back when he fell backwards landing on his ass. "O-oh I'm sorry!" Ciel apologized to the person in front of him. This demon seemed to hide himself behind a dark coat and a black hat. The Man stood up and held out his black gloved hand. "Please don't apologize, it was just an accident." Ciel took his hand and sighed "I wasn't watching where I was going." The man chuckled, to Ciel this chuckle seemed familiar but he couldn't quite place it. "No need, but might I Inquire your name?" Ciel brushed off his coat and stared at the man. "My name is Ciel." The hidden man held out his hand "Hello My name is Vince." Ciel shook his hand, "Please Excuse my rudeness but do you know who this market works? I'm not exactly sure how it works..." Ciel looked around and Vince chuckled at him. "But of course."

The duo had walked around for what had seemed like hours to Ciel. Eventually Ciel had to sit down because of his body aching. "Don't mind me asking but were you once human?" Ciel eyes widen "Yes, but what made you think that?" Vince Chuckled at him and looked around "You seem new and you don't exactly look like a demon more like an angel to me." Ciel Blushed and looked down "Yeah... I was once human. But since I've moved here a lot has been thrown at me." Vince turned to him, Ciel couldn't see it but feel his questioning look. "In such as a baby?" Ciel nodded in return, "Yeah… I've had to learn a lot and it just so happen to be that I became pregnant." Vince's hand grabbed Ciel's softly and turned it the bright blue ring. "This is a beautiful ring Ciel, where did you get it?" Ciel looked down at the ring that had been long forgotten. "O-oh that… that was a gift from my late father. It's my family heir… I guess I'll someone to give it to." Vince chuckled and let go of his hand. "I remember when my wife surprised me with a baby. She had always had fragile health, so I would have never guessed that she would have gotten pregnant." Ciel looked up at the man. "Oh I thought you were alone. I'm sorry if I pulled you away from your family." Vince waved it off "No worries, they're both gone. Though my son seems to be Happy from what I can see. You see he's expecting a child of his own." Ciel smiled "that sounds nice." Ciel and Vince talked at the bench till the sun of the underworld started to set. Vince looked up and Ciel almost saw his face but then he felt the demanding presence of an angry Sebastian. Ciel turned and saw Sebastian making his way over. Ciel stood up. "Ah I'm sorry. I have to leave now." Vince stood up as well "Do you know him?" Ciel nodded "Sadly yes, he's my.. Mate? Baby daddy? I think you get the point." Vince chuckled "I see. Well I wish you luck with him, he seems very mad" Ciel groaned "Yes, well after learning some upsetting news I left" Vince Chuckled "Oh well goodbye, See you around" Ciel turned to see Sebastian standing 2 feet away from him.

Ciel ignored the pissed black haired demon and walled past him. Sebastian grabbed his arm with crushing strength causing Ciel to whimper in pain. Ciel was dragged to an unused building and pushed up against the crumbling brick wall. Ciel yelped and Sebastian put his hand beside Ciel's face, the wall cracked with his anger. Ciel eyes drifted to the scowling face of the livid demon. Ciel growled but Sebastian toned him causing him to cower into the brick. "Who the fuck were you talking to?" Ciel could Sebastian many sharp fangs glinting in the glow of the setting sun. Ciel eyes narrowed "Just somebody. Why should it matter?" Ciel could hear the jealous bite in Sebastian's tone. "Yes. It does, first you run off like a child then you go to Lucci's. Now you stroll with some stranger?" Ciel gasped and got pissed "Were you following me?!" Sebastian eyes glinted with a flaming fury. Ciel growled back at Sebastian this time and stood his ground, while his insides demanded that he submit to the demon. "I had to. You can't defend yourself in this state. You're weak." "Whose fault is that?! Say it Sebastian what am I? I'm Pregnant! AND THAT"S BECAUSE OF YOU!" Sebastian looked down. "Can you not accept the fact that I'm pregnant?" Ciel could feel his eyes welling up with tears. Sebastian's face soften a bit "Ciel. I-"Ciel cut him off "What?! What?! Do you want?! You had my soul, you had my body! What more could you want?! But when it comes to children. You can't have any. None! You're disgusted with me." Sebastian could see Ciel heartbroken face. "Ciel, I.. I'm not disgusted with the fact that you're…" Ciel growled "Don't lie to me!" Sebastian growled "I have never lied to my lord" Ciel Slapped Sebastian hard across the face. He made sure to bruise and cut his face. "Don't call me that. Don't call me that. You asshole" Ciel yelped loudly as he was thrown of Sebastian's back carelessly. "You sonofabitch put me down!" Ciel struggled and beat on Sebastian's back.

Ciel was dragged home by Sebastian whose cheek was sore and probably bruised. Once inside Ciel stormed off into the bedroom making sure to lock the door. Sebastian could hear the screaming and crying. Ciel screamed and cried in pain, he eventually ran out of screaming energy and laid down hiding in the pillow that smelled of Sebastian. He smelled the cinnamon and spice mixed with Sebastian's musk. He ended up throwing the pillow at the wall and crying more. "DAMN EVERTHING!" He threw off his coat angrily and went to take a bath. He thought that the bath would calm his temper, but as he started the water and stripped it made him even sadder.

He looked down to his stomach "You know it isn't your fault… you can blame me and Sebastian. More him than me, but you didn't do anything." Ciel stopped the water and got in. His mood seemed to take a turn for the worse as he was alone and had to deal with his thoughts "I'm only what? 15? I'm not ready for a baby. I can barely grasp the fact that I'm sleeping with my Ex-Butler. Or really that I'm a demon. Now a baby?" Ciel rested his head on the cold porcelain tub "Everything seems so surreal to me. Sebastian doesn't seem ready for a child either, he just got over having to care for me. Not to mention the way he reacted when that stupid spider told him. God look at me. I'm talking to a fucking fetus inside of me." Ciel slipped deeper into the water. He sat in that watery solitude till he pulled up for air. When he looked around for a towel he saw a folded pair of clothes on the chair with a note sitting on top of them. Ciel stared at them for a while then stood up he reached for a towel and got out. Ciel looked at the clothes and not that had Ciel finely printed on the top. He could feel the tears cling to his eyes, as much as he wanted to crawl into Sebastian's lap and forgive him. He just couldn't forgive him for not telling him, then again can one ever really be prepared for a child. Ciel sank down to his knees and cried. Later on Ciel had crawled to the bedroom ignoring the note that Sebastian had written. He let go of the towel and grabbed on of Sebastian dark blue dress shirts and laid down. Ciel cried himself to sleep and fell into a dreamless state.


	15. A Upturn of Events

~Hello! So sorry for the long wait!I had all the chapters written but my phone had broken and all of them were lost! ・゜・(ノД`) Now that I have moved I'll start updating more often probably 1 chapter per month (give or take). Whlep here is your long awaited chapter! it's been so long!~

Ciel spent most of the week in the room, Sebastian just outside the door pacing. Every time Ciel was in the bath Sebastian would sneak in with food setting it on the bed to encourage eating, but Ciel mostly ignored the food setting it aside most of the time. Sebastian worried for the health of his Mate and their child. Ciel on the other hand was still suffering the pain of rejection. Soon Ciel had to mature and he knew it. He had to eat, only for the baby. He told himself when he stared at the food. When Sebastian started to receive empty trays, he knew it was good that Ciel was eating. Ciel started to get more and more comfortable with Sebastian again. He knew it was childish to stay mad at Sebastian but he couldn't help himself.

Their first conversation in the week ended with a door slammed in to Sebastian face and Ciel ignoring him again. But Sebastian slowly could take baby steps to Ciel. He couldn't help but encourage Ciel to come out of the room. When Ciel took his steps out side, he made a comment to Sebastian. "You look like shit." Sebastian ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, well... I've been worried about you." Ciel looked around. "Looks like you didn't destroy anything." Sebastian chuckled. "No. I didn't, not yet." Ciel giggled at him. "I see." Sebastian couldn't help but stare at Ciel, he seemed tired. His stomach quite big for only a couple of weeks. "What?" Sebastian smirked "I see you look like shit also." Ciel laughed into his fist. "Yeah... I feel like it."

Sebastian knew that he couldn't quite touch Ciel, yet. He had to remind himself that baby steps needed to be taken.

Ciel walked throughout the house. "I have a question." Ciel whispered, even though it was quite Sebastian could hear it as clear as day. "What is it?" Sebastian moved closer to Ciel. "When do you think this will be all over and things will go back to the way they were?" Sebastian paused not knowing how to answer. "I... can not tell you." Sebastian stepped closer, Ciel was too busy looking down to notice. "But I know, that if we try things will get better." Ciel looked up, his eyes shone with hope. "Okay" Ciel said slowly. After walking around for a bit Sebastian noticed Ciel's attitude lighten, he wasn't as sour as he was locked in that room.

By the beginning of the next week, Sebastian had worked his way up to where He was sleeping in his own room with Ciel again. Ciel had become larger in the week, Sebastian had just assumed that it was his small frame that was making him look bigger. When they had their first outing in the week, it had ended with a fight. But Sebastian wasn't kicked to the couch at least. One day with in the week Ciel had requested that they go to Lucci's. Sebastian had sighed and agreed, he found that arguing with Ciel would just end up with the demon getting upset and locking himself up.

Ciel walked with Sebastian to the Castle, his mods seemed to lighten when he stepped out the house. Sebastian turned to look at him and let out a deep sigh. Ciel was still much of a child, forced to grow up too soon. Soon they had stepped in front of the gates leading to the castle. "Here we are. Now let's go." Ciel rolled his eyes and pressed on the gate. "Don't be ridiculous. We only just got here." The gates opened and Ciel stepped forward, Sebastian followed after the demon. Soon they were inside and Ciel had paused for a breather. "Why... am I... so out of... breath?" Sebastian watched him carefully. "Maybe because you're-" Ciel looked at him "Don't remind me" Sebastian Looked ahead. "You can go on Sebastian. I'm going to sit down for a breather." Sebastian sighed and headed off.

Ciel sat there with a hand on his stomach breathing for a moment. He slowly got up and Lightly touched the wall. "This is too much work. I feel like I have asthma again." He hears the crackle of undertakers, and the soft faint laughter of someone else. Ciel wondered around following the voices till he reached what looked like a drawing room. He paused and slightly opened the door. Undertaker was speaking someone, it looked as if they were comfortable with each other. Ciel pushed open the door, and there sitting on his thrown of lie, was Vince. Undertaker turned to ciel with surprise but Vince just smiled. Ciel walked towards Vince and the look of surprise was evident on his face. Vice looked at the Small cat demon.

"Hello Ciel~"

Ciel didn't know how to react, there was the one and Only Vincent Phantomhive. Ciel eyes started to water and he couldn't control the loud sob. Vincent stood up and gave Ciel a soft pat. "H-...how could you!" Ciel said with venom over lapping the relief. Vincent smiled and held Ciel close. "I couldn't exactly tell you, you're still a child." Ciel cried more and undertaker stood up to leave and Ciel turned to him. "And you! How could you!" Undertaker sighed and shrugged "Told not to... I would have but I was told not-" Ciel clenched his fist. "Why?! You were a demon this entire time?!" Vincent held his Son closer. "I'm sorry. Your so grown now, I just couldn't cope with it." Ciel paused and looked at him "So what you said that one day..." Vincent nodded "I was watching you from the sidelines, as much as I didn't want to see you suffer I had too. I did a lot of evil things as a human. As punishment I'm a demon." Vincent turned and kinda chuckled "Though not much of a punishment, my only punishment is seeing my son and my wife disappear from my eyes."

Ciel sniffed and hugged Vincent, sniffing his jacket. "I laid this upon you Ciel. For that I'm not sorry. But you have done so well." Ciel pulled away. "I need time to process this..." Vincent smiled and took a step back. "If you need me I'm here." Ciel turned to undertaker and snorted. "It's great here I get a free supply of jokes!" Vincent chuckled. Undertaker giggled "Does Cats run in your family?~ because look!~" Undertaker smiled and grabbed the scruff of Ciels neck and Cat ears as a tail popped out. "Oi!" Ciel cried out and hissed. Vincent laughed lightly covering his mouth with his fist. "Now now~ let's not torture my son." Ciel was let go. Ciel hissed at them and looked at his father. His mind going 100mph trying to cope with what's going on. "I have a question" Ciel let his feelings do all the talking. "Were you pulling the strings behind the scenes?" Vincent paused and sat back down on his chair. "Depends on what you mean." Ciel wasn't satisfied by that but let it go. He turned and promptly left, going to find the one person who he could cry and scream too.

He trailed the Thick scent, his senses going out of wack with the scent. He found the source of the Thick scent and started to cry loudly. The hushed voice calling him over to the darkness, he couldn't help but move. His mind processing the familiar scene.


End file.
